


Hidden Fantasy Kingdom

by TheGrimmScribe (orphan_account)



Series: Autistic Fairyland [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Disney Princesses, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Autism, Body Horror, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Creepypasta, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Fantasy, Diapers, Dirty Dancing, Disability, Disney Cameos, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Fairy Tale Elements, Female-Centric, Food, Halloween Costumes, Immortality, Infantilism, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Literary References & Allusions, Maids, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Mythology References, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, POV Alternating, References to Canon, Self-Insert, Spells & Enchantments, Stripping, Studio Ghibli References, Team as Family, Tickling, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGrimmScribe
Summary: The finale of this darkly satirical and socially critical trilogy commences as readers from the Land Without Magic follow their favorite characters on a journey of self-discovery from the vaguely European but beautifully problematic kingdom of Corona to the Japanese fairyland known as Ghibli, where Rapunzel goes from being a kinky diapered stripper who performs for her horny audience to the living baby doll of Momo the Ubume after she is mistaken for an orphan. Now living in the apartment of her new Mommy in the Natsuki Bathhouse as the Adult-Baby daughter of a legendary but sympathetic creature whose name is synonymous with a viral Creepypasta-turned-hoax, Rapunzel discovers that the entangled misadventures of her second childhood have proved themselves to have taken an unexpected turn for the best, the worst, and the weird.
Relationships: Anna/Rapunzel (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Cinderella/Tiana (Disney), Gretel (Once Upon a Time: Sisterhood) & Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson, Kasukabe Mei & Kasukabe Satsuki, Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: Autistic Fairyland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701076
Kudos: 2





	1. Show Business of the Grimm Party

The petite Princess of Pampers sat at her vanity in her dressing room, staring at her reflection while nervously sucking on her strawberry pacifier from her necklace. She had applied dark purple eyeliner and indigo eyeshadow to her face. Her Highness was nearly dolled up for her performance this afternoon. Her nine-foot-long braided ponytail was adorned with pink and purple roses. The purple roses adorning her lengthy golden locks were the same color as her skimpy pink-and-purple dirndl which she was currently wearing underneath a hooded cloak of lavender velveteen. The cloak was given to her by her wife as a gift on the night of her birthday yesterday. Her pink-and-white bib was fastened around her neck. A pair of pink booties adorned her feet. Pink-and-purple striped tights were worn over her five-inch-thick diaper. The twenty-nine-year-old princess was excited but scared by the fact that she was expected to be onstage in eight hours. 

“Come on, Goldilocks. You can do this,” Rapunzel said to herself. “You can give all of the big boys and girls the kinky fun they crave. But what if it’s not good enough for them? What if I end up stripping at the wrong time? What if everybody laughs at me?”

The Princess of Pampers heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Her Highness replied.

Anna entered the room. 

“Welcome back, Red Riding Hood,” Rapunzel said.

“Hello, my dear Goldilocks,” Anna answered. 

“How are you?” Rapunzel asked.

“I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m not okay at all. I’m honestly terrified at the thought of performing for such a large group of people. What if the audience laughs at me?” Rapunzel worried.

“Nobody’s going to laugh at you,” Anna replied, entering the room.

“Okay, but just to be on the safe side, I’m wearing tights over my diaper, so that I can give the audience a special surprise. The Snuggly Duckling has never featured a diapered stripper before. I’ll be the first. How do I look?” 

“You look like the Pastel Goth version of Sarah Sanderson,” Anna remarked. 

“Who’s Sarah Sanderson?” Rapunzel replied.

“She’s the youngest Sanderson sister. The Sanderson Sisters were a coven of witches who were hanged in Salem during the sixteenth century. Like you, Sarah is blonde and childlike, but not the brightest lantern in the dark.”

“So you’re saying I’m a dumb blonde?” Rapunzel gasped.

“No, honey, that’s not what I meant. Besides, the crowd is waiting for you. They are dying to see you and your dirty diapered dancing.”

“That’s good,” Rapunzel sighed. 

“Do you like my costume?” Anna asked.

The emerald eyes of the princess gazed upon her plus-sized wife’s costume. Her wife had lost several pounds since she wanted to make sure that she was going a decent job with taking care of herself. As usual, the thirty-three-year-old Norwegian monarch was dressed as none other than the legendary Red Riding Hood. The fabled maiden was a timeless character whom she adored as much as her little lady. Her hooded cloak of crimson suede was worn over her lime-and-orange dirndl. Her dirndl was a cropped three-piece garment that was suitable for dancing in. The accessories of her dirndl included a ruby corset, a red-and-black gingham overskirt, a thigh-high pair of red-and-black striped stockings, and black knee-high boots. Her ginger hair was fashioned into braided pigtails which were adorned with bright red ribbons. Anna looked down and lifted up the front of her skirt. Worn underneath was a red-and-white gingham cloth diaper. Deciding to give her wife a taste of the entertainment she had in mind for the audience, she wiggled her hips and jiggled her crotch, smirking at her small and precious princess. Rapunzel cheered as she clapped her hands and giggled while excitedly bouncing up and down in her chair. 

“Honestly, you look seven times better in cloth diapers than you do in Huggies,” Rapunzel remarked.

“Really? Thank you,” Anna replied.

“You’re welcome.”

“Is my little baby girl excited to be performing for a large audience at her first Oktoberfest party?” Anna asked.

“I’m beyond excited. I’m nervously enthusiastic,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Why are you nervously enthusiastic?” Anna wondered.

“I have never been in seasonal show business before.”

“I hope you aren’t too nervous. This is meant to be a good time for us and the partygoers. Be like Goldilocks. Tell yourself that everything’s going to be just right.”

“Are you sure that nothing’s going to go wrong?” Rapunzel worried.

“I’m positive that everything will be okay. However, there’s one idea that you could do to keep yourself calm,” Anna said to her spouse. 

“What’s your idea?” Rapunzel asked.

“You can imagine them naked or in diapers. That way the audience will know that they will love you because you’re imagining them as being diapered like you.”

“Thanks, Anna,” Rapunzel replied.

“You’re welcome, honey. Now let’s get ready for showtime.”

Anna hugged her wife and kissed her on the forehead. Meanwhile, outside of Rapunzel’s dressing room, the attendees of the festivities were seated patiently in their chairs at their tables. This was the moment that my audience had been waiting for. I wasn’t just the new manager of this establishment. I was a showman. I strutted onstage, my dark chocolate eyes overlooking the audience of men and women who sat at their circular tables within the banquet hall of the Snuggly Duckling. The interior of the vaguely Bavarian tavern was adorned in the style of an otherworldly but disenchanted forest of entangled and twisted trees where human-sized roses, poppies, and vegetation grew in abundance. The forest glowed in the dark thanks to ultraviolet lighting. Most of the partygoers were fancily dressed in authentic Victorian, Edwardian, and Regency attire, while others wore fantasy-themed costumes and bestial masks as their spooky getup. I was dressed as Rapunzel’s Prince from the original Broadway production of _Into the Woods_. My dark facial hair was royally trimmed in a princely fashion so that I would appear to be honestly gentlemanly. My brown skin had been washed and moisturized. My co-Author, the beautiful Adult-Baby prince known as Drew, stood next to me. He wore a golden yellow onesie over one of Rapunzel’s five-inch-thick diapers. The onsie was inspired by Belle’s gown. We were an autistic pair of nerds in front of a neurotypical audience. 

“I can’t wait to see Rapunzel perform. I hope she does well with her dancing,” Drew whispered to me.

“She will be adorable as always,” I promised.

Grabbing the microphone from Drew, I made eye contact with the partygoers and smiled awkwardly. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of all genders and sexualities, come forth toward the stage and rejoice, for we are gathered here today to celebrate the nineteenth annual Grimm Oktoberfest party,” I announced to the audience. 

The crowd cheered but maintained their indoor voices. The audience reclined in their seats, made themselves comfortable, and opened their ears. I continued my opening speech.

“As you all know, this modern Goth orgy of a festival lasts from August to November, so we have plenty of time to eat, drink, be merry, and get nasty.”

“Eat, drink, be merry, and get nasty!” the audience repeated.

“Are you ready to feast? Are you ready to satisfy your thirst for booze? Are you ready to get high on the sensual drugs of pleasure?" I growled. 

“We are ready!” the partygoers cheered.

"This year’s theme for our party is quite Grimm indeed. Sit back, relax, and listen, my grown-up children, because I have a story to tell all of you. Once upon a time, exactly twelve years ago, it was common knowledge throughout the Tri-Kingdom Area that traditional bedtime stories were supposed to bring comfort and safety from parents to their little ones so that they may experience peace during their evening slumber. The darker truths and twisted secrets within the pages of these seemingly innocent fairy tales were anything but family-friendly. You were warned about the Big Bad Wolf. Such a carnal monster is nothing compared to the sexy Beast himself. These bedtime stories are certainly not meant for the little ones who should be safely tucked into their beds by now. The childhood spirits of nursery lore have emerged from within the pages of the Grimm storybook and are waiting to show you their darker, kinkier, and more grotesque side. Be prepared to meet the likes of disowned stepdaughters, charming princes, pampered princesses, beautiful beasts, steampunk fairies, devilishly handsome pirates, and other fabled beings like you've never seen them before. This weekend is going to be less of a waking nightmare and more of a sweet dream from a bedtime story come true.” 

Drew sat down and watched the crowd while listening to my story. The audience went wild when Cinderella and Tiana made their dramatic entrance. They were two of my favorite princesses. Cinderella was dressed as a French maid. She wore a black-and-white dirndl, thigh-high fishnet stockings, fingerless white gloves, and black Mary Jane shoes. Tiana was dressed in Cinderella’s ballroom garments. The African-American monarch wore a sleeveless blue-and-silver gown. Navy blue gloves and gold slippers accessorized her outfit. A silver tiara adorned her braided bun of dark hair. Both women were beautifully fashionable in their own right. Tiana grabbed the microphone from me. Some of the men in the crowd whistled at the two princesses. Tiana paid no attention to their lewd comments. Cinderella was clearly flattered. Naveen’s wife grabbed the microphone from me and gazed at the audience.

“Alright, party animals, who’s ready to go crazy?” Naveen’s wife asked.

“We are!” the audience replied.

“Your answer satisfies me,” Tiana replied before handing the microphone back to me.

“Are you excited for our first act tonight?” I said.

The crowd whooped and yelled.

"Let it be known that the first of the four acts for this evening will be an adorably naughty routine by a certain flashy and sassy princess who is the cute, fierce, and independent daughter of Queen Arianna and King Frederic. Named after the bellflower of rampion, she is a spunky little lady with emerald eyes and a nine-foot-long ponytail of braided hair. Her inner Goldilocks is the partner of her wife’s Red Riding Hood. Not too short. Not too chunky. Not too lean. She's just right. Men, women, and people, give it up for the one and only Rapunzel Gilda Moore!"

The audience applauded and hooted as Rapunzel came onstage. Baby-faced, doe-eyed, and golden-haired, the Princess of Pampers took several deep breaths to relax herself. All of her fearful anxiety exited her body. Purple lighting bathed the stage. The warmth of the spotlight shined on Rapunzel. It was her time to dance. The song “Whip My Hair” by Willow Smith started playing in the background which prompted the four-foot-five Princess of Pampers to begin her routine. Firstly, she discarded her cloak, tossing the overgarment aside as if it was the dirtiest diaper she had taken a dump in. She removed the skirt of her dirndl. The audience was on the edge of their seats while Rapunzel disregarded her pink-and-purple striped tights. The bulky padding between her legs was unveiled for all of the partygoers to see. Her crotch wiggled and jiggled back and forth as she gave herself a diapered rubdown. With her skirt removed, she whipped her hair back and forth while shaking her butt in the same fashion, teasing the audience with her faux innocence by sucking on her strawberry pacifier. One of the men tried to climb onto the stage in order to reach between her legs to grab her diaper, but the stage was blocked off thanks to the security guards who were in charge of protecting the performers. Rapunzel blew a raspberry at the party pooper. She twiddled her fingers with a babyish giggle. The hearts of the audience melted at her cuteness mixed with her childlike stature. Her cuteness turned kinky once her blouse was taken off and her bodice was unlaced. The Queen’s daughter played with her nipples by tickling, rubbing, and caressing them. Her giggles caused the audience to laugh along with her. She smacked the front of her diaper while rubbing her padded backside with her left hand, leaning back and authentically mimicking an orgasm which involved sucking on her fingers while making baby noises as she continued playing with her padding. Her diaper mildly thickened in response to being played with. Tiana sat in a chair on the stage so that Rapunzel could do a lapdance on her. Granting the monarch’s kinky wish, Rapunzel climbed into her friend’s lap and wiggled all over her body. The men went wild as they desired to be the one in the chair instead of Tiana who was enjoying herself. The Princess of Pampers ended her routine by getting down on all fours and crawling across the stage as she resumed sucking on her pacifier. She took the pacifier out of her mouth, stuck out her tongue, and blew another raspberry which was directed at the audience. The song for her choreographic solo ended. All of the men, women, and people sat up from their chairs and gave Rapunzel a round of applause. Rapunzel retrieved her dirndl and her cloak. She blew a kiss to her obviously lovestruck admirers before crawling offstage. The audience was smitten with her. Tiana whispered to me that she thought that Rapunzel’s performance was pretty kinky. I couldn’t disagree with her. I was glad to know that Naveen’s wife had gotten over her jealousy toward the Queen’s daughter. The woman who had kissed a frog-turned-prince was now allowing the Princess of Pampers to be part of her world. I was so proud of her. 

“Up next is a certain plus-sized Norwegian princess who loves chocolate, reindeer, sandwiches, and romantic adventures. She is a big girl who is six-foot-two and weighs around forty-eight kilograms. This lady’s got big thighs, big hips, a big appetite, and a bigger booty. Just like Her Highness and me, the buff and chubby spouse of Rapunzel is autistic and nerdy, and she’s also an environmentalist who ditched her Huggies in exchange for the reasonably reusable comfort of cloth diapers. Please welcome Anna Patti Gerta Aisha Bell-Moore to the stage. She will be performing as the Big Bad Wolf inside the body of Red Riding Hood.”

The lighting on the stage shifted from purple to red. Anna skipped onto the dance floor. All eyes were on her. Acting as demure and cheerful as a lovesick teenage girl, the Norwegian princess carried a picnic basket of freshly plucked bouquets, sniffing the flowers with a smile on her face. The theme song for her character’s solo was “Not Myself Tonight” by Christina Aguilera. She hung her basket on the branches of one of the indoor trees before taking center stage. The red lightning matched the exact shade of her character’s famous cape. Red was one of my favorite colors alongside pink and blue. The plus-sized wife of Rapunzel undid her braided pigtails which symbolized her shifting from a carefree maiden into a predatory creature of the nocturnal wilderness. She began to get frisky by performing her naughty movements. Howling at the ceiling, she unleashed her inner werewolf, prowling through the woods while pretending to act sweet, innocent, and naive while also being sexually mischievous in her behavior since her character was a monster inside a maiden’s body. Anna pulled back the hood of her cape to reveal that she wore a red bonnet underneath. The bonnet and the cape were removed in thirteen minutes. Anna leaped from the stage. The beast inside of her soul had taken control. She snarled, growled, and roared in the faces of the audience, scaring the daylights out of them. I noticed that her large eyes had transformed from azure to bright yellow. Her teeth had been filed down so that they were fanged and sharp. Naturally, her transformation was part of her performance, but the audience did not know this. All they saw was a Norwegian woman who had lost her self-control because of her inner animal. Unlike her wife, Anna didn’t strip down to her diaper, since she preferred keeping her clothes on for modesty but also because of personal reasons. She came back onstage and held her skirt up with her teeth. The song ended. The audience applauded while they gazed at her red-and-white gingham diaper. Anna turned around and wiggled her butt which was met with more applause. Her joyful moment in the spotlight was shattered by four unwanted words which were heard from one of the male partygoers sitting in the front row of the audience.

“Show us your tits!” 

“Excuse me?” Anna snarled.

“Why didn’t she show us her tits?” the man asked.

“Why don’t you show me your dick first?” Anna replied.

The audience laughed and broke into another round of applause.

“What?” the man gasped.

The Norwegian environmentalist flipped off her offender with her magic finger. She was displeased by his rude demand.

“Fuck off!” Anna growled. 

The decent members of the audience cheered for Anna. I applauded her and retrieved her basket. She thanked me with a bouquet of roses for standing up for her after her basket was returned to her. 

“Thanks for the roses,” I replied.

“You’re welcome,” Anna said.

With Anna having gone back to her wife’s dressing room, I resumed speaking to the audience.

“Dear audience members, please be aware that demanding a woman to show her breasts instead of politely asking is rude, disrespectful, and just plain wrong,” I addressed the partygoers. “Anybody without an ounce of decency or respect in this tavern will be kicked out by the ruffians and thugs posing as security guards for this event. Please don’t be an asshole. It’s Halloween. Be spooky. Not sexist.”

The audience applauded. Their praise was music to my ears. I was starting to feel like the good guy even though I identified as being chaotic neutral. 

“Now, for our third act, Cinderella will be taking center stage as a flirty French maidservant with a dirty mind. Tiana will come after Cindy,” I announced. 

“I thought I was going to dance before Cinderella did?” Tiana argued.

“Cinderella is more popular than you.” 

“That’s not fair.”

“Guess what?” I replied.

“What?” Tiana sighed.

“Life isn’t fair. Do you know who said that? The manager of this tavern. He changed his mind about you performing before Cindy. That’s me. I’m the manager. Get used to it. Now go and perform for your audience. I will be heading backstage to check on Rapunzel.”


	2. Big Bad Wolfman

“Hey there, goofy baby Goldilocks!” I growled as I entered Rapunzel’s dressing room, smiling at the pampered princess.

Rapunzel was seated at her dressing table. Her chair was a highchair. She smiled at me and her wife. I realized that she was wearing Pampers Swaddlers over her usual Cruisers. Since both of these diapers were twelve inches thick but had somehow become fused into a single undergarment, she currently wore twenty-four-inch-thick padding between her legs. The padding appeared to me as being excessively cushy but was comfy and soft enough for her crotch and butt. 

“Guess what time it is?” I asked.

“Midnight?” Rapunzel replied.

“And what does that mean?” I continued.

“It means that the Tickle Monster comes out to play with his favorite little princess.”

My hairy fingers attacked Rapunzel, tickling her without mercy and sending her into a fit of giggles like the good little baby girl she was. I stripped down to my underwear before continuing with our kinky playtime. The Princess of Pampers giggled while sucking on her pacifier. Anna had exited the room to get herself something to eat due to having a strange case of the munchies. I kissed Rapunzel’s forehead and cheeks. 

“You did a great job out there,” I said to the princess. 

“Was my diaper thick and cushy enough?” Rapunzel replied.

“Are you kidding me? Your five-inch-thick diapers are the thickest and cushiest brand of padding in existence. I mean, your diaper is currently twenty-four inches thick at the moment, but I don’t mind. You love them. I love them. Your diapered crotch and butt always manage to be cute without fail.”

I felt my erection forming and strengthening from inside my red-and-black gingham boxer shorts. Lifting Rapunzel from her highchair, I placed her on the floor, where she opened her legs and gently patted her crotch. She desired more playtime. I gave her exactly what she wished for. I got down on all fours and opened my arms. She crawled into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around her, smothering every inch of her diaper-clad body with my lupine kisses and warm caresses. As we made love, I looked at my reflection in the vanity. My clone smiled back at me. He growled, baring his teeth. The heartless creature banged his fists against the other side of the mirror. He wanted to be released. His freedom would not be given by his other half. I was focused on spending time with Rapunzel. I whispered kinky confessions into her ear. My confessions made her giggly, wiggly, and wet. She was my goofball. Rapunzel babbled in response. She still kept enjoying the taste of her strawberry pacifier. She was the goofy baby of her care-giving babysitter whom she truly loved as her truest lover. I growled in her face. I told my submissive but kinky little girl to wiggle and jiggle for me. The Princess of Pampers obeyed me. I grabbed her by the throat and pinned her down whilst she wiggled and jiggled to satisfy my carnal hunger. She pretended to be afraid of me. We stared into each other’s eyes. I played dead. Rapunzel laid down beside me. I startled her by grabbing onto her wrist and held onto her. If there was one thing that Rapunzel was great at doing, it was pretending to be the prey of a sexually frustrated monster in the form of a distressed diapered damsel who adored being super soggy. I squeezed her diaper. She removed the pacifier from her mouth and bleated like a little lamb being devoured by a wolf in sheep’s wool. My little lamb. My small, precious, kinky, and playfully submissive Princess of Pampers. My beautiful baby girl.


	3. Real Boy

The Queen of Cloth Diapers walked into the kitchen, having redressed herself in her red bonnet and her red hooded cape. She placed her basket of flowers on the counter before sitting down at the table to enjoy an afternoon meal of ham-and-cheese-sandwiches and unwrapped Butterfingers from the fridge. Before she could take a bite of her meal, she noticed a certain half-human marionette standing in the doorway. The marinette lacked strings to hold him down. He wore red lederhosen over a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a large blue bowtie and a black-and-gold vest. His yellow fedora featured a bright blue hatband. A mask stitched from the skins of humans and animals covered his face. Revealed by the mask was his three-foot-long nose along with his flaming red eyes in which hellfire burned brightly. He smiled at Rapunzel’s wife. His mouth was full of sharp teeth. Some of his teeth were wooden. Anna knew who this masked intruder was.

“Pinocchio?” Rapunzel’s wife gasped.

“In the flesh and wood,” Pinocchio replied.

Though he appeared to Anna as a demonic child, Pinocchio was actually a man inside the body of an eleven-year-old boy. He wasn’t allowed to grow up as a side effect of the Blue Fairy’s wish to transform him from a puppet into a human. The spell was clearly half-baked. He was half-formed. 

“What do you want?” Anna demanded.

“I want my baby doll back. She ran away from me. I need her. I desire her to be my little plaything.”

“Rapunzel isn’t yours. She’s my wife and Robert’s best friend,” Anna snapped.

“The baby is mine. Hand her over to me.”

“I shall not!” Anna said.

“Then you have left me with no choice but to teach you a lesson. Disobedient whores are difficult to reason with but fun to dispose of.”

From within the pocket of his lederhosen Pinocchio procured a carving knife which had belonged to his deceased father, the Ashkenazi carpenter known as Geppetto. His father was dead and gone. The Blue Fairy pretended that her surrogate son didn’t exist to her. He had been left to fend for himself by doing whatever he pleased like one of those children-turned-jackasses from the island kingdom known as Neverland. Boys rarely grew into men in that realm. Pinocchio wasn’t any different. He charged toward Anna and lunged at her. Anna restrained him by grabbing both of his hands after managing to knock the knife out of his clutches. For her, unarmed combat was anything but child’s play. She kicked Pinocchio in the face. Pinocchio fell to the floor and hit his nose against the hardwood surface, breaking his appendage in half. His nostrils bled as did the bloody stump where his nose had been. The pesky little liar of a golem had been disciplined by Red Riding Hood herself. He was weak and helpless. She was strong and tougher than a hundred woodcutters and huntsmen combined. Pinocchio screamed as Anna grabbed him from around his throat. He was lifted into the air where he made eye contact with his nemesis. 

“Who sent you?” Anna asked.

“I’m not telling you,” Pinocchio said.

“Tell me. Right now.”

“Alright, it was Drizella! Drizella sent me here to kill you so she could get to Rapunzel and kidnap her so she could be brainwashed by a poisoned apple in order to be her personal plaything.”

Anna released Pinocchio from her grip. She remembered the Grimm Scribe telling her that Drizella and Lady Caine had made a comeback from beyond the grave thanks to the deceased Zhan Tiri so they could get their revenge on Rapunzel for bringing about the demise of Gothel even though their mistress was an inhuman piece of shit. The wife of Rapunzel hated Gothel as much as Rapunzel did. The fact that the coven of Gothel had been resurrected only added more fuel to the burning pile of garbage of bad news that Anna had received from the half-human marionette. 


	4. Seductively Playful Blondie

Sucking on her strawberry pacifier like a good little girl, the diaper-clad Rapunzel sniffled and cried as she took the largest, stinkiest dump that she had ever taken before. She pressed down on the front of her jam-packed padding. The little princess was slightly uncomfortable by the massive mess that she had unleashed from her bowels into the backside of her hefty diaper. Her frightened whimpering and whining strengthened my unwanted erection. She stood upright on her knees with her legs wide open. Her thickened diaper was cushy and fluffy but dangerously stinky. I salivated at the sight of her in just her pink-and-white bib and her diaper but I promised to change her within five minutes. She turned around, smacking her backside. Her stinky butt was huge. I was witnessing the biggest-ass diaper to ever exist in the history of big-ass diapers. Rapunzel stood up while she stared down at her droopy diaper. She was a cutie little baby girl with a big squishy mess in her Pampers. Her fully loaded diaper heavily sagged down to her toes as they usually did. She wiggled her crotch around a few times. Her diaper swung back and forth due to how heavy it had become. The stinky load inside of her diaper weighed exactly five pounds. The unleashing of such an offensively odorous mess into the seat of her padding was an impressively huge display of bodily strength for such a small princess. As much as I enjoyed seeing her waddle and dance around in her full diapers, I knew she needed changing, since she hated being messy and stinky for too long. Rapunzel laid down on the floor. She took her pacifier out of her mouth and set it aside. I changed her diaper and fed the furnace of her dressing room with the soiled undergarment which was greedily devoured by the flames. I sat down on my knees beside the princess. An oblong pillow was placed between Rapunzel’s legs. Her dressing room acted as her nursery aside from her backstage hideaway. Rapunzel had recently signed up to join her wife as one of the strippers in the Snuggly Duckling three weeks ago back in August. She performed only during the evenings of the weekend during the months of autumn. Her father disapproved, but her mother respected her daughter’s choices in life, no matter if they were raunchy or not. Her dirty diapers were another of her father’s pet peeves. King Frederic always expected his daughter to use the potty like a big girl but disrespected his grown-up child’s diaper fetish and infantile lifestyle since he viewed them as sinful. His Majesty believed that baby stuff was for babies and adult stuff was for adults. The Queen’s husband quickly learned to keep his iditoic mouth shut after his lips were stitched close with the magic of vinegar, needles, and thread. Rapunzel’s mother knew best. She always thought of creative ways to discipline her bigoted husband. Her daughter had grown up with an abusive dominatrix posing as her mother which is why she hated her father. He was just another Gothel by another name. Both Rapunzel and I despised the bastard with every inch of our being. 

“Where’s Pascal?” I asked.

“Back at the palace where he belongs,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Why didn’t you bring him here?” I said.

“The Snuggly Duckling doesn’t allow animals of any species. Reptiles such as chameleons or frogs are off-limits according to the rules of this establishment. However, on the bright side, kinks and fetishes are fair game, since the tavern supports alternative sexuality, the disabled, and members of the kink community. It also helps that the Snuggly Duckling started out thirty-eight years ago as a leather bar. Any safe space that doubles as a festival for people like me is a safe space that I shall gladly call home. This tavern is proof that love and acceptance isn’t hard to find if you’re looking for those two things in the right places.”

Another hug was given to Rapunzel by yours truly in response to her recent info-dump. I didn’t want to let go of her. I smacked, squeezed, and rubbed her five-inch-thick padding since she was in the mood for sensory-based playtime. Rapunzel asked me a random question as I played with her diaper.

“What exactly is the Tri-Kingdom Area?” 

I answered her question based on unlocked memories which had been stored within the drawers of literary knowledge for safe-keeping.

"The Tri-Kingdom Area, otherwise known as Fantasia, is part of the Enchanted Forest which is a forested realm that is divided into twelve fabled kingdoms. The kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest are Branagh, Thoreau, Basile, Andersen, Maldonia, Corona, Neverland, Andalasia, Perrault, Beaumont, Straparola, and Calvino. I don’t know much about the other kingdoms besides Corona, but I know that your homeland is over one-hundred-and-sixty-one years. Isn’t that crazy? Your own kingdom is one-hundred-and-thirty-two years older than you are.”

“The more you know, the better to remember,” Rapunzel said. 

“Knowledge is power,” I agreed, opening a jar of raspberry slime.

Rapunzel pulled back the waistband of her diaper. The raspberry slime was dumped into the front of her padding where it was contained and played with. Her slime-stuffed diaper wildly wobbled, wiggled, and tickled the inside of her padding which had been thoroughly thickened between her legs. Whenever her diapers grew thicker, Her Highness was aroused, since she was in love with how soft and durable her cushy Pampers were. I smacked her diaper. The slime within her undergarment sloshed around as its wearer wiggled along with her padded protection. I thought that a diaper stuffed with slime or pumpkin guts was less disgusting than one filled with a heavily burdensome load of soggy feces which droopily sagged between Rapunzel’s legs. Poopy Pampers seriously disagreed with my nostrils, my stomach, and my appetite. Dirty diapers were not my friends at all. They were stinky menaces which needed to be recycled, burned, or otherwise disposed of. I felt a familiar pair of arms grab me from underneath my armpits and lift me up from where I sat. I turned around to discover that I was face-to-face with my clone. He was uglier than before.

“Pervert! Freak!” my clone snarled at me.

“I know I’m not, but what are you?” I retorted.

“Rapunzel doesn’t deserve to be your partner. She belongs with Anna. Stay out of her love life. Do you honestly think that an ugly beast like you would be cared for by a beautiful princess like her? The castle within your mind is afflicted with grand delusions of romantic fantasies and sexual feasts that typical beasts of burden don’t get to have.”

I smacked my clone across the face. This time, he didn’t fight back, but simply fell backward and hit his head against the floor. I was stronger than him. I was better than him. I was not affiliated with him. He was nothing like me. I grabbed my clone by the collar of his shirt and snarled in his face. He whimpered, flinching like a big baby who didn’t know what it meant to be a proper man. My own worst enemy was frightened by his true self. We were both werewolves who happened to be on different sides of the pack. 

“Who’s afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf?” Rapunzel teased.

“Well, this big boy should be afraid of me, because I’m going to eat his frightened ass alive,” I snarled.

“Please don’t eat me!” my clone begged. “I’ll do anything. Just don’t kill me. Do you hear me, you fugly monster? Don’t kill me.”

I ignored his pathetic cries by slashing his throat open with my left hand. Blood dribbled from his mouth. His body dropped to the floor with a thud. Our battle was over. The better half had won. I gave three sippy cups of pear juice and a bottle of lemonade to Rapunzel. She enjoyed her beverage and her snack. I sat down next to my little princess so I could watch her as she drank her beverages. I dressed myself in a patchwork cloak to keep myself warm. It wasn’t Red Riding Hood’s cape, but it was still warm and comfy.

“Drink slowly, little one,” I told Rapunzel. “Take it easy. Don’t choke. I don’t want my little girl to have her juice going down the wrong pipe in her throat. My pampered princess only deserves the best since she’s my small and precious baby girl.”

While she drank her three remaining beverages, Rapunzel silently humped her pillow, clicking her tongue and flapping her hands around as she babbled and giggled to herself. The way she rubbed her diapered crotch against the cushion was enchantingly kinky in its own strange and unusual way. Rapunzel could tell that I was turned on because she was sucking on her thumb while smirking at me and teasing me with her emerald eyes. The butt of the Princess of Pampers was bigger than her breasts thanks to how thick her padding was. She didn’t mind having her bottom patted or smacked by her partners as long as they made sure she was comfortable. Comfort was always the first step to ensuring a truly consensual relationship between partners. 

“Coochie, coochie, coo, little baby!” I chuckled.

My voice was deep and gruff but surprisingly sexy and soothing to Rapunzel’s ears. She had soaked her diaper just for me. Her diapered pussy felt as warm as apple pie. Her lips tasted of bittersweet chocolate. I tickled her tummy. She giggled and squealed. She didn’t want me to stop. I continued tickling her until she ejaculated into the front of her diaper. Her Pampers were wet in more ways than one. The soaking of her padding satisfied me. 

“Does my little girl want to go outside?” I asked.

“Yes, please,” Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel’s wish was my command. Holding onto her hand, I grabbed my diaper bag and snapped my fingers, transporting us to the northwestern woods of the Dark Forest. Our path through the wilderness was the famous yellow brick road. The road was lined by life-sized thickets of thorns which were home to bushes on which pink and purple roses visibly budded and blossomed. Thirteen crows, seventeen ravens, eight pigeons, and nineteen blackbirds watched us from the branches of their trees. Conjuring a basket filled with pieces of bread, I marked our path with crumbs and crusts, following Rapunzel along the road paved with golden yellow bricks to the western woods. The journey through the wilderness took us into the heart of a wretched swamp. Rapunzel thought that the swamp was too dark and scary for a little girl like her. She whined, pouted, and whimpered while wading through the lake. I stared at her diaper. The padding was sagging down into the murky waters where its saggy nature increased by absorbing the liquid through the padding. It became super stinky aside from soggy. We held onto each other's hands. Her pout turned upside-down when she realized that her diaper had soaked up all of the water within the lake. The lake was dry and her diaper was soggier than ever. Her swollen padding made me smile and chuckle at how much of a silly baby she was. I told Her Highness that we would have lots of playtime together after we arrived at her eighty-foot-tall tower. The tower was her home away from home. I gave Rapunzel a piggyback ride to the base of her tower in the heart of the western woods. She farted. I smacked her butt. 

“You better not poop,” I warned Her Highness.

“I won’t be dumping my diapers tonight. I hereby pledge that my padding will only be clean or soggy,” Rapunzel promised.

“That’s my good baby girl.”

I followed Rapunzel into her tower by ascending her cast-off, seventy-five-foot long French braid which was suspended from a hook beside the main window of the tower which served as the entrance. I walked into the nursery and sat down on the floor with the princess in my lap. 

“I forgot to tell you something,” Rapunzel said to me.

“What did you forget to tell me?” I asked.

“Aside from being a stripper on the weekends, I also work part-time as a flirtatious serving wench every Friday in the tavern during the spring months. A serving wench is basically a fancy but old-fashioned term for a barmaid. I usually serve ninety-one mugs of beer to customers during my shifts with some flirting and flashing of my Pampers on the side. I can assure you that nobody in Corona can resist the sight of a busty four-foot-five princess in her pink-and-purple dirndl. I know what they crave. I know they love what they see. Their wishes and desires are my command. I dish out bratwurst, gingerbread, knockwurst, ham-and-cheese sandwiches, schnitzel, booze, cleavage, and other tasty treats to hungry patrons of the Snuggly Duckling whom I enjoy serving. Sometimes, when my diapers get super squishy and saggy, I dance on top of tables to entertain my audience by twerking my rump of smooth skin to tease them. They can look, but they can’t touch, because non-consensual touching is off-limits.”

“What day is it?” I asked. 

“Today is Saturday. Tomorrow is Sunday,” Rapunzel answered. “Sundays are feast days for the Blind Witch of the northern woods. She loves her priestly but sinful pork to be plentifully plump and deliciously succulent for her meals. Meat pies are one of her personal favorite dishes to bake in her human-sized ovens. Anyway, I’m done talking for now. Let’s have some playtime.”

  
  


“What do you want to play?” I asked. 

The playful mind of Rapunzel subconsciously summoned a fresh diaper, wet wipes, a bowl of animal crackers, and a bucket of water balloons which appeared on the floor next to her. She rubbed her diaper, moaning and sighing without words to speak, flashing a playful but sexy smile at me. No words were needed to describe what sort of task she had in mind for me to perform in order to pleasure her. I changed her out of her soggy diaper, gave her fresh padding to wear after wiping her down, and grabbed one of the water balloons from the bucket. The diaper thickened between her legs once the balloon was placed inside of the undergarment. A water balloon within her Pampers was one of Rapunzel’s favorite ways to play with herself whenever she wanted to get frisky and kinky at the same time. The visible bulge protruding from inside the front of her padding caused her to giggle like a big baby as she squatted down, smacked her crotch, and wiggled her hips around. My little princess was doing one of her diapered dances again. The specific dance that she was performing for yours truly was called the Floppy Diaper Dance. I stared at her padded posterior for an unknown amount of minutes. Minutes transformed into hours. It occured to me that three hours had passed since we arrived at the tower in the western woods. Rapunzel squealed and giggled during the second stage of our playtime which involved me tickling her genitalia after I reached inside her diaper with my right hand. As usual, my hands were protected by latex gloves so that our playtime remained safe and sanitary to avoid messes. She was extra giggly when I handed her Pascal doll to her which she cuddled with while the kinky tickling continued. The giggles commenced as I placed her tiara on her head and handed a bright pink vibrator to her. Turning the vibrator on, she removed my hand from inside her diaper, pressing the naughty toy against her crotch which popped the balloon within her padding. She managed to make herself nice and wet during her self-stimulation. I lovingly patted her on the head. She looked up at me and flashed an adorably dorky smile which displayed her buck teeth. My tickling fingers attacked her tummy after she was finished with wetting herself. 

“Who’s a good baby princess? Who’s the best little girl in the world?” I cooed.

“I’m the best little baby princess in the world,” Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel was embraced in the tightest hug ever as her diapered crotch continued to be squeezed and squished by her caregiver. She leaned back against my chest, moaning and sighing amidst her childlike giggles in joyful ecstasy from the pleasure she was enduring in the form of our playtime together. I loved her. She loved me more. I loved her most. She was my precious cutie little baby cinnamon roll of sunshine. I decided to request her to play with herself by filling her diaper with seven cups of water which I placed on a table beside her. She immediately set to work on the task at hand since she was naturally submissive, compliant, and a good listener.

"Is the durably droopy diaper of my little baby girl sagging all the way down to her toes due to being super soggy?” I asked, watching as Rapunzel poured her seventh cup of water into her soaked padding. 

“It’s getting there,” Rapunzel replied. 

I thirstily panted like a sheepdog as I stared at the diaper-clad body of the golden-haired, baby-faced, and doe-eyed grown-up child known throughout her kingdom by her subjects as the Princess of Pampers. She was the light of my life. The fire of my loins. The backside of her drooping diaper partially exposed the cheeks of her butt. She smiled cheekily at me, slowly turning around. Standing with her legs wide open, she wiggled her hips from side to side, rapidly smacking the front of her squishy diaper which for her made the perfect percussion instrument apparently. Her diapered butt hit the floor as she sat down on the floor of the nursery beside me. Rapunzel got back up again. I kept my eyes focused on the little princess as she reached into the backside of her diaper and bounced around in place while continuing to play with herself using her left hand. I asked her if her diaper felt funny. The Princess of Pampers nonverbally responded to my question in the form of babyish giggles and a playful smirk as she twerked around in her five-inch-thick diaper. The thickly padded crotch of the princess wildly wiggled and wobbled back and forth while she was sucking on her fingers since she enjoyed performing her diapered dances for the viewing pleasure of her loved ones. She looked thirteen times better when she was soggy or slimy rather than messy. As I’ve mentioned many times before, I despised dirty diapers, even though Rapunzel somewhat enjoyed being messy in her squishy Pampers due to her alternative lifestyle which was also her second childhood since she was a small baby at heart. Twerking in her diapers was one of her favorite hobbies. 

“Is it okay if I ask you a serious question?” Rapunzel asked.

“I have a serious answer,” I replied.

"Which one of my skimpy dirndls do you think that I should wear this evening? Should I wear pink-and-purple, lavender-and-gold, pink-and-white gingham, or peach-and-lavender? I want to make sure that I look cute enough in case that we decide to continue our kinky playtime after dinner."

“Go with whatever thickens your diaper and makes you wet,” I said.

“Kinky answer. Strange but kinky.”

“Is it still afternoon outside of this tower?” Rapunzel wondered.

“Yes, it is, but it will eventually be evening, and then we can have dinner before our playtime continues.”

“Yay!” Rapunzel giggled.

Before afternoon became evening, I styled Rapunzel’s golden locks into pigtails after I dressed her in a pink long-sleeved crop top, lavender leggings, and a mauve pair of open-toed socks which served as her temporary but adorable pajamas. We had grilled cheese sandwiches, boneless buffalo wings, and tomato soup for dinner, with our beverages being chocolate milk and lemonade which we drank from sippy cups. As we ate and drank our meal in the nursery, evening overtook the afternoon, and the mind of Rapunzel was starting to grow kinky with naughty desires which she wished to act on in order to quench her thirst and satisfy her hunger after finishing her dinner. Her tummy was full. Her diaper was much fuller than her tummy. The sky outside the tower was awake. We were awake as well. It was time for us to play with each other once again. Rapunzel climbed out of her highchair and followed me into the nursery. Whimpering and purring, her pigtails were undone, since she preferred letting her golden hair down to her partners whenever she desired to engage in intimate pleasures with them. She removed her socks. Her leggings and her crop top were taken off afterward. She posed coyly by sitting down on her knees but with her legs open like she usually did. The bulging mess contained within her diaper protruded from between her legs. The twelve-inch thick diapers she adored contoured to her hips and thighs alongside her crotch and her butt. A small and youthful body such as hers was beautifully adorable indeed. I fondled the four-foot-five princess, feeling my way along the edges of her body, rubbing my fingers against her thighs and giving her crotch a gentle but firm smack with the back of my hand. The Princess of Pampers adored being gently handled by her Big Bad Wolfman. She was the little baby girl of her biggest, baddest boy.


	5. What Baby Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anybody who has read my stories will notice that I don't use the typical "he said/she said" style of dialogue that other writers normally use. Dialogue tags such as these are boring, overrated, and overused in terms of writing conversations, which is why I use alternatives instead of the default.**

“Does the baby girl want more kinky fun after she has her diaper changed?” I asked.

“More kinky fun!” Rapunzel laughed.

With another jam-packed diaper came another diaper change after our kinky playtime in the nursery of the tower in the western woods. Rapunzel laid down and closed her eyes. I changed her within five minutes. After her dirty diaper was thrown away into the flames of the fireplace, I dressed the Princess of Pampers in her pink-and-purple dirndl, brushing and combing her golden hair after getting her dressed. Her fingernails and lips were painted bright pink. Her lengthy locks were styled by my hands into eight nine-foot-long braids. Three minutes later, she asked me to undo her braids because she enjoyed letting her hair down for me. I did as she told me to do without questioning her. She sat down in my lap on the floor. I caressed her golden hair as she looked upward at the ceiling and babbled like a baby to herself. Distracted by her baby talk while sucking on her fingers, Rapunzel did not notice that I had removed the skirt of her dirndl, since she was busy with acting babyish rather than spending her playtime with me. She looked down and squeezed her crotch. The five-inch-thick padding between the legs of the princess crinkled as it was squeezed, caressed, and fondled by the wearer. She couldn’t help giggling and smiling as I stuffed a water balloon into her diaper which made her wiggle and jiggle suggestively like a wild child. My wiggly and jiggly wild child. Her diapered dancing ceased as a five-foot-eight witch appeared in front of her. The witch had auburn eyes and reddish-brown hair. She wore a hooded cloak of black velvet over a grey off-the-shoulder gown and black fingerless gloves.

“Who are you? What do you want?” I demanded.

“My name is Lady Laura Emilia Caine. I am the former sidekick of Drizella Ivy Tremaine, who is daughter of the late Lady Victoria Gabrielle Tremaine,” the witch said. 

“What happened to Drizella?” I asked.

“I killed her,” Lady Caine admitted. “Now that she’s dead, I’m going to claim Rapunzel as my personal plaything.”

“I don’t fucking think so.”

Lady Caine laughed at my answer.

"Don't worry, Wolfman. I will take good care of the kid. As for you, your Furry ass is finished."

“Leave him alone! He’s done nothing wrong!” Rapunzel shouted at her nemesis.

“I know he hasn’t, but you have,” Lady Caine snapped.

“Me? What have I done?” Rapunzel gasped.

“You exist. You are living and breathing. Your existence is a threat to this world. Look at you. You still wear diapers even though you’re a grown woman? That’s quite unbecoming.”

“I’m a baby at heart,” Rapunzel argued.

“A baby at heart? I’m sure you are. You appear to be less of a child and more like a small adult who’s outside of her mind. Tell me, my dear, are you one of those perverted retards who are mentally challenged, dim-witted, or intellectually disadvantaged?”

“Did you listen to her? She said that she’s a big baby girl at heart,” I snarled at the witch. 

“You do realize that she's over eighteen? Right?” Lady Caine replied to me.

“She is a grown-up child.”

“Do not speak of impossible things. Your precious pampered princess can't be a big girl and a little baby at the same time. Don’t be stupid.”

“He isn’t stupid,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s not for you to decide.”

“Excuse me?” I growled. 

“You heard me.”

“Do you have any last words before your pathetic bitch corpse turns into ashen dust?” I wondered.

“What?” Lady Caine asked.

" _ Cenere alla polvere! _ ” I shouted.

Lady Caine belched, vomiting her own bloody entrails from her stomach and out of her mouth, glancing scornfully at Rapunzel. She knelt down and grabbed the little princess by the shoulders.

“What has your bodyguard done? What did he do to me?!” the witch screamed in Rapunzel’s face.

The wicked woman grew thinner as part of the punishment which I had given to her in the form of an Italian curse. Her beauty faded. She grew older. Her fair flesh wrinkled, cracked, and shattered, falling to pieces from her body like the broken shards of a mirror. Her hair lengthened while it turned grey and stringy Rapunzel closed her eyes. The skeleton that was once the elderly corpse of her nemesis exploded into ashes and dust. The witch was dead. Dead and gone. No more demons would pop in to destroy our happiness and torment Rapunzel. She was safe and sound once again. Rapunzel waddled into my arms where she was held, kissed, and cuddled by her caregiver. Nothing came between me and my cutie little baby Princess of Pampers. The ungodly powers of demons, witches, and monsters combined were not nearly as strong or powerful as the magic of our love. Love was power. The power of love was a weapon by itself.


	6. Dwarf, Werewolf, and Giant

Evening became morning outside of the tower within the western woods of the Dark Forest. Saturday shifted into Sunday. Sunday was a day when the Puritans of the kingdom attended to their sacred duties indoors and went to church to listen to sermons, speeches, and gospel hymns which were organized by the clergy. The candy-making baker of the northern woods also loved Sundays but for a different reason altogether. Sundays were feast days for her. Feast days involved the fattening, butchering, cooking, and roasting of Puritanical priests, vegans, and other acceptable victims who snacked on her gingerbread house which they encountered in the midst of their foolhardy travels through the wilderness. 

On this particular Sunday morning, Anna was strolling along the northern road through the woods. The thick spouse of Rapunzel bumped into the gluttonous butcher known as Hansel Nicholas Payne. He was seven pounds fatter than she was. The younger brother of Gretel was a bloodthirsty cannibal whose mind was warped by thoughts of savage hunger for flesh and blood. He grabbed Anna by the hem of her cape, glaring hungrily into her azure eyes. 

“Holy shit!” Anna gasped.

“Shit? I am not shitty nor holy. I am Hansel. I am not associated with your so-called sacred excrement of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit,” Gretel’s brother snarled. 

Anna rolled her eyes as Hansel continued his unhinged ramblings of nonsense.

"Cookies, candy, and chocolate do not satisfy my appetite anymore. I desire something full-blooded. A decent meal with protein and plasma. You smell deliciously divine. A nice, bite-sized snack! I'm going to fatten you up. Fatten you up! Plump and juicy. Succulent meat. Delicious, tasty, fresh meat. I just want a bite. I simply wish to tear and chew the flesh between my teeth. Tearing and chewing. Chewing and tearing the gristle from your bones. You would be so yummy in my tummy. The gristle and the bone! I just want a scratch.”

“Gristle and bones? Yummy in your tummy? I don’t think so,” Hansel’s sister argued.

Hansel turned around. His older sister, Gretel Ava Payne, was standing behind him. She smiled at Anna and grimaced at her brother. Both siblings were dressed in matching white shirts with gigot sleeves and burgundy lederhosen, white knee-high stockings, and brown Mary Jane shoes. Their mouths, fingers, and clothes were stained with blood from their breakfast. Gretel wore her dirty blonde hair in braided pigtails. Anna sported the same hairstyle. Hansel’s sister grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the trunk of a tree. 

“Don’t mind my little brother. He suffers from cannibalistic hunger. His hunger ignites his desire for fresh meat which makes him crazy and obnoxious,” Gretel told Rapunzel’s wife.

“I noticed,” Anna replied.

Gretel slapped her brother across the face. Hansel snapped out of his madness and looked into his sister’s eyes. Ignoring the bickering siblings, Anna resumed her lonesome journey along the yellow brick road, wearing only her red hooded cape and one of her plus-sized diapers of red-and-white gingham cloth which was buttoned at the sides. She arrived at the gingerbread house of the candy-making baker. The Norwegian princess knocked on the door. The Blind Witch answered the door and led her guest into her home. Anna noticed that four cages had been installed in the dining room of the witch’s cottage. Inside each cage was imprisoned a fattened priest. The skinned body of a middle-aged man was laid down on the table in the center of the dining room. His wide-open eyes and unfading smile made Anna uneasy. 

“Did you not have breakfast yet?” Rapunzel’s wife asked. 

“These priests are for my dinner,” the Blind Witch replied. “I captured them this morning. They will be the juiciest, plumpest, and sweetest men I’ve ever had for my meals. Gretel helped me with keeping them well-fed so that they grew fatter every day and every night. Fattened flesh is what I live for. Lots of flesh and blood with a side of cranberry wine.” 

“I actually brought wine for you,” Anna admitted.

Anna placed her basket on the table. The basket functioned as her diaper bag. She retrieved from the basket a chocolate cake and a bottle of cranberry wine which she handed over to the Blind Witch who joyfully received her gifts. The witch thanked Anna with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rapunzel’s wife exited the cottage through the back door. As her stroll continued, she encountered me on the road as she entered a grove of apple trees. I jumped out from behind one of the trees. I was dressed in a red-and-black gingham jacket worn over a hooded tunic of bright red suede, red fingerless gloves, and black-and-red striped breeches. I playfully snarled at Anna. Rapunzel was asleep in my arms. 

“Good day, Big Bad Wolfman,” Anna laughed. “I see you’ve got our little baby girl with you.”

“She’s sleeping,” I replied. 

“How long has she been asleep?” Anna asked.

“Rapunzel has been slumbering since I got up this morning. I checked her diaper. She’s clean and dry for now. We are heading back to the Snuggly Duckling. Would you like to come with us?”

“I would gladly join you,” Anna said to me.

Anna, Rapunzel, and I followed the yellow brick road back to the Snuggly Duckling. I removed my tunic. Anna took off her cloak. We hung our garments on hooks beside the entrance before our daily routines began. Rapunzel was handed back to her wife whom I followed into her dressing room backstage. Sunday night meant that seven strippers were going to be performing for their audience. Anna wasn’t keen on showing too much skin. We decided that Rapunzel would be the opening act before the main attraction this evening. I hope she didn’t mind doing her dirty diapered dancing again. Another evening brought another performance.

“Remember that your audience loves you. Be brave,” I whispered to Rapunzel. 

“I will not back down,” Rapunzel promised.

This evening’s audience went wild for their favorite Princess of Pampers as she performed her routine to her theme song “Rapunzel” by Drapht. She was dressed in last night’s pajamas as her costume for her performance. Discarding her crop top after her leggings, she twerked to appease her fans, smacking her butt and squeezing her crotch while blowing raspberries at the unruly crowd of admirers. Her sultry dance proved that just because she was small didn’t mean that she couldn’t be attractive in the eyes of a non-disabled audience. She was just as human as they were. The wiggling of her butt and the jiggling of her hips caused boners to grow in the pants of all of the men within the audience. They weren’t the only ones with an erection forming at the sight of the dancing Adult-Baby princess. I fainted onstage as her dance concluded. After all seven of the performances were over, the guests left, which gave our group the chance to head backstage and goof around like a bunch of overgrown kids. Rapunzel laid down with her legs open on the floor of her dressing room where a bucket of slime appeared beside. The slime was as green as Pascal himself. I stuffed the slime into her twenty-four-inch-thick padding which was bulkier and bulgier than I had ever imagined such a diaper to be.

“Once again, you did a great job out there,” Anna told her wife. “The crowd loved you.”

“Thanks, Red Riding Hood,” Rapunzel replied.

“You’re welcome, baby girl.”

Her Highness started touching herself. The slime within her diaper gushed and oozed out from the legholes. She was in a playful mood since her diaper had grown thicker. I rubbed my hands against her crotch, aroused by the soft plushness and cushy feeling of her Pampers, which granted her twenty-seven hours of protection alongside preventing leakage if she became super soggy or experienced the heavy duty which resulted from emptying her bowels. Her durably beneficial diaper retained seven gallons of slime and three full glasses of water inside its protective padding between Rapunzel’s legs. The powers that her five-inch-thick diapers possessed were no secret to anyone. I tickled the nipples of the princess as Anna fondled her breasts. Rapunzel couldn’t control herself. She wiggled, giggled, laughed, gasped, and moaned as we subjected her to our own warped ideas of what kinky playtime should look like. During our naughty fun, I informed Anna that she, her wife, and I were essentially but not literally modern versions of fantasy races.

“What are you talking about?” Rapunzel’s wife asked.

“I am a werewolf, Rapunzel is a dwarf, and you are a giant,” I replied. “You are six-foot-two. Your wife is four-foot-five.”

“Besides, with our love we can show the world that the beauty of romance exists no matter who or what you are,” Anna agreed.

“Should we fight crime together?” Rapunzel giggled.

“Actually, I was thinking that we could have a picnic, eat at a local barbecue party, or just hang out together as a group of autistic friends living their best lives without the realities of cares, worries, or stress to bring them down.”

“I want to go to another kingdom and live there,” Rapunzel decided.

“What kingdom do you have in mind?” I asked.

“We should go to the kingdom that Cassandra and Adira went to.”

I agreed with Rapunzel’s decision to journey from the vaguely European kingdom of Corona to the hidden Japanese fairyland of Ghibli. A change of scenery sounded magically interesting. Before preparing for our journey, I conjured a bright pink suitcase. The suitcase contained fifty-three diapers, thirteen juice boxes, wet wipes, baby toys, seven baby bottles, and some of Rapunzel’s favorite gingham crop tops, stockings, flower crowns, and skimpy dirndls. I undressed Anna’s wife, curled her golden hair into ringlets, and dressed her in an off-the-shoulder lavender-and-gold minidress with gigot sleeves. She looked adorable as always. Approaching the closet of the dressing room, I knocked on wood three times in a row, closed my eyes, clicked my heels, and twirled around in a circle. I dramatically opened the door to reveal a forest of cherry blossoms which was also home to trees with apricots and orchids growing from their branches. It was still daytime in Corona but it was midnight in the forest on the other side of the door. Lanterns hung from the branches of trees to light up their way along the dirt road which led through the wilderness as a path for travelers and adventurers to travel along in search of any random adventure or escapade that their hearts desired. I told Rapunzel that the kingdom of Ghibli was eight times bigger than Japan itself. 

“Who rules Ghibli?” Rapunzel asked as we stepped through the doorway of the closet.

“Unlike fabled realms of Western literature, the kingdom of Ghibli has no King or Queen, but the mighty Totoro is the self-proclaimed Emperor of his homeland,” I replied. 

“Are you not coming with us?” Anna said to me.

“Nope, I’m staying behind,” I replied. 

“Why are you staying behind and not joining us? Is something wrong?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” I replied.

“Then why aren’t you going into the kingdom of Ghibli with us?”

“Because I’m going to look for my baby brother. I mean, he’s an Adult-Baby prince and not my actual brother, but we are a pair of autistic men who do love each other as siblings despite not actually being related.”

“Check with Belle if she’s around here,” Rapunzel told me. “Your baby brother might be spending time with her and the Beast.”

“Okay, I will. Goodbye. Have fun. Stay safe and take care of each other.”

“I will. Be careful,” Rapunzel replied. 

Anna picked up the suitcase, lifted her wife into her arms, and carried her through the doorway, closing the door behind her. Thirteen minutes later, I opened the closet. Nothing was found inside except for a collection of costumes which belonged to a stripper of a barmaid who was never going to perform, serve drinks, or entertain again. Her Highness had found a new home. A home that wasn’t anything like her beautifully problematic kingdom. 


	7. Autistic Brothers From Different Mothers

I found Drew in the kitchen of the tavern. He was seated next to Cinderella, Belle, the Beast, and Tiana at the table, drinking apple juice from his sippy cup and dressed in a plus-sized version of Belle’s golden yellow gown which was adorned with orange and yellow roses. He wore a crown of red roses on his head. I sat down between Cinderella and Tiana.

“Guess what?” I asked.

“What?” Belle replied.

“Anna and Rapunzel have moved from Corona to Ghibli. This kingdom of hypocritical filth is no longer their home.”

“But why?” Cinderella gasped.

“Rapunzel wanted to find a new kingdom to have as a home of her own.”

“Ghibli? Isn’t that name of the Japanese fairyland that Cassandra and Adira moved to?” Tiana recalled.

“Yes, but Ghibli is eight times bigger than Japan,” I said.

“What are we going to do now that Rapunzel and Anna have moved on from this world?” Belle asked. 

“I could announce their absence to the audience so they understand what’s going on or we could continue living our best lives as if they didn’t exist in the first place and we never met them,” I suggested.

“The former idea sounds better than the latter.”

“But what if the people freak out about the fact that two of their four monarchs are missing?” Tiana argued.

“This kingdom still has Queen Arianna and King Frederic,” Cinderella replied to her wife.

“But what if the King and Queen died again?” Tiana worried.

“Then Hades will simply bring them back as he did before. The God of the Underworld is a man with many powers and strengths.”

“Alright, if you say so. Now let’s hear what Drew has to say.”

“I don’t want to go to Ghibli,” Drew said.

“What? Why not?” I asked.

“Ghibli is a scary kingdom full of monsters and demons. Demons like Momo.”

“Momo isn’t a demon. She’s an Ubume,” I corrected my companion.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to go.”

“I’m not saying that you are,” I replied.

“Good, but be careful. I don’t want you to die.”

“I’m not going to Ghibli today, but I’m planning on going there tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.”

“What are you doing to do until then?” Drew asked.

I smiled at the Adult-Baby prince and handed a microphone to him.

“Follow me.” 

Feeling slightly nervous, Drew followed me out of the kitchen and onstage in the banquet hall of the tavern. Belle and the Beast accompanied us. Holding the microphone close to my mouth, I cleared my throat and began making my announcement to this afternoon’s audience. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, and people, I want to let all of you know that Rapunzel and Anna have left the kingdom. They are not coming back. These two princesses have moved from the vaguely European kingdom of Corona to the Japanese fairyland of Ghibli. Either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I will be going to Ghibli myself, and I will be taking Rapunzel’s mother with me on my journey so that her little baby girl won’t be lonely. I strongly believe that the Queen of Corona is better off without the King by her side.”

“What?!” the audience said.

“I know, it sounds crazy yet tragic, but hear me out,” I continued. “This kingdom belongs to everybody. You don’t need a ruler to govern the people. You can be your own monarchs. Your own governors. Some of you have learned from the Dark Ages of the past. Others have not.”

“But who will lead us?” one of the villagers asked.

“The King shall lead you, and you shall lead each other. Build a better world for your generation. Don’t repeat history. Make an effort to become better people and do better things to solve your problems. Don’t make monsters out of outcasts. Don’t kink-shame anybody. Be open-minded. Don’t be an asshole.”

I noticed that Drew was shaking in fear. He was starting to wet himself. The Beast lifted up the skirt of my companion’s gown and checked his fifteen-inch-thick diaper. He was soaked. The Adult-Baby prince seriously needed to have his diaper changed. Belle carried her little baby boy offstage to be cleaned up. Drew was clearly in tears as a result of his accident. The Beast remained beside me. We decided to tell jokes to make things less awkward. Our jokes were cheesy but amusing nonetheless. 


	8. Mistaken for Orphan by the Troubled Ubume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I do not support the whole "scary Momo" bullshit. I see Momo as a maternal bird lady. She's Chicken Mama. She was never meant to be a scary killer who targets children.**

Rapunzel held hands with her wife as she walked along the dirt road through the wilderness. She was greatly upset at leaving the Grimm Scribe and his Adult-Baby brother behind but she was also happy that she was moving away from Corona in order to start a new life in a new kingdom which was far from her former home.

“Anna?” Her Highness asked.

“Yes, honey?” Anna replied.

“I’m going to miss Robert.”

“I know, honey, but not all relationships last forever,” Anna answered. 

“Not all relationships last forever? Does that mean that Robert won’t love me anymore?” Rapunzel whined.

“Robert will always love you as much as he loves us and we love him. He will forever be in our hearts. He is part of our world.” 

Rapunzel and Anna passed through a stone tunnel at the end of the path which brought them into a clearing in the eastern forest where they walked into a seemingly abandoned cottage. The Princess of Pampers was laid down on a blanket in the middle of the flower. Sucking on her thumb, with her legs lifted up and spread open, Rapunzel did her best to act as innocently babyish as she could even though she was clearly being flirty in an adult manner with her Norwegian spouse. One of many traits that Her Highness exhibited as an Adult-Baby princess of childlike stature was being playful as well as seductive in her mannerisms which she displayed around her loved ones whom she adored in the same way that they adored her. Anna exited the cottage to gather flowers and berries, leaving her wife behind. Rapunzel knew that her wife would never abandon her. What she didn’t know was that the cottage was the hideaway of the dreaded but honestly harmless creature known as Momo. Momo was an Ubume whose reputation was tainted because of the infamous viral hoax of a challenge that was named after her. The monikers of this misunderstood maternal figure included Chicken Mom, Mother Bird, and other affectionate terms which alluded to her true nature as a nocturnal creature whose motherly heart was motivated by vengeful love. Wearing a white dress and a hooded black-and-white kimono, the Ubume wandered through the woods. She was in search of a baby girl to love and care for as one of her own since she had always wanted a daughter but was never allowed to have one. The reason for her desire came from the fact that her wife despised female children. Her wife was Yubaba. Yubaba was known as the Big-Headed Witch of the Natsuki Bathhouse. She only loved little boys. Momo didn’t care what gender, sexuality, or age her children were as long as she was able to provide for them and protect them as a decent mother. The Ubume found Rapunzel in the cottage. Mistaking the princess for an orphaned or neglected child, she couldn’t help taking pity on the lonely little lady, all the while smiling at her and making silly faces which made her wiggle, giggle, and smile happily at Momo in reply. Picking up the princess, Momo kissed and cuddled her, reaching between the legs of Rapunzel and squeezing her diaper, which amused both of them. However, Momo wasn’t touching Rapunzel’s padding for sexual reasons, since she only wished to know what a diaper felt like as well as playing with the princess like a mother normally played with their children. The baby noises that Rapunzel made warmed the heart of Momo so much that she tickled the little princess while whispering the cutest of remarks into her ear. Rapunzel was so flattered that she didn’t realize that her minidress had transformed into a crop top. Her thickly diapered crotch and bottom were exposed once more. 

“Who’s a cutie little baby princess?” Momo asked.

“I am? But who are you?” Rapunzel replied.

“You don't know me? Please allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is Momo Karasu Yuki Naoko. My first name is known throughout this realm and other worlds thanks to an infamous viral hoax but I am not as monstrous as I appear to be.”

“I’m so sorry. That sounds awful,” Rapunzel said.

“Don’t be sorry for me. It’s not your reputation that’s been destroyed. I am the _Haha tori_ of the Eastern Woods. Do not fear me or my face. I do not wish to hurt such a sweet creature such as yourself. I was in search of an adorably beautiful baby girl. I found her. May I please keep you? I love baby princesses. They are the light of my life. I promise that I will do my best to take good care of you. I will feed you, dress you, change your diapers, cuddle with you at bedtime, tickle you, and play with you like the small baby doll you are. Does that not sound nice? You can be my baby. I will be your loving Mommy. She will love you deeply, truly, and unconditionally, since she’s already fallen in love with you. She does not wish to lose you or abandon you. I am not a bad bird. I just look scary.”

"Scary? You don't look scary to me," Rapunzel admitted.

"I don't?" Momo asked.

“You’re not scary. You’re pretty,” Rapunzel argued.

“Really?” Momo gasped.

“I don’t see you as a monster. I see you as my new Mommy. You’re a pretty bird. I’m your baby doll.” 

"Are you truly my baby doll?" Momo replied.

"If a baby doll is what you wish for me to be, then I shall gladly take on the desired role, and I will be as soft and squeezable as the babiest of babies in all of the fabled reams."

“Okay, then. I hope that I am able to give lots of love to you. May I please squeeze you?” 

Rapunzel replied to Momo that she could play with her in any way she liked as long as their playtime was gentle and consensual. The Ubume sat down with Rapunzel in her arms. She squeezed, rubbed, and patted her baby doll’s diaper, running her fingers through her golden nine-foot-long ringlets while staring into the emerald eyes of the baby-faced princess. The two women began to ask questions to each other in the form of a back-and-forth conversation so they could get to know one another better. Rapunzel smiled and giggled. Sucking on her fingers and babbling while wiggling around in Momo’s arms, the little princess kept her legs open as she felt her diaper thickening and tightening around her waist, causing her to whimper and sniffle submissively like a frightened puppy in discomfort at the increasing thickness of her padding that was her disposable but beneficial underwear. Momo was intrigued but troubled at the mysterious powers which Rapunzel’s diapers contained. She wished to know more about them in order to better understand how the Princess of Pampers received her royal nickname. She started to sing a calming song to the princess. In the midst of her song, she resumed her conversation with the Queen’s daughter.

“What’s your name?” Momo asked.

“Rapunzel Gilda Moore,” Her Highness replied.

The reveal of Rapunzel’s first name awakened memories within Momo’s mind of a royal child who was kidnapped, abused, and enslaved by a wicked witch who kept her imprisoned within an eighty-foot-tall tower with four rooms but no doors, stairs, or even a bathroom. 

“Rapunzel of Corona? The Princess of Pampers?” Momo realized.

“That’s me,” Rapunzel chuckled. 

"I'm your biggest fan!" Momo squealed.

"Really? You are?" Rapunzel asked.

“I've been one of your hugest admirers for six years. Did you know that Pampers are one of Japan’s most popular brands of _Omutsu_ for babies and older children? They look so _kawaii_ on you because of how thick, squeezable, and soft they are.”

“Thankies!” Rapunzel replied.

“You are always welcome, Your Highness.” 

“What is your sexuality?” Rapunzel wondered.

“I am an asexual lesbian. What are you?” Momo replied. 

“I don’t know what I am, but I prefer to identify as a sexually experimental woman with multiple partners, lovers, and caregivers in her life. Maybe I’m pansexual or bisexual?” Rapunzel answered.

“Whatever you are, you will always be my child, since this Mother Bird is an open-minded parent. Mommy Momo doesn’t discriminate. She knows that children have different personalities. They come from different backgrounds and have different backstories. Your backstory is tragic but showcases your resilience and your optimism.” 

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said.

“You’re welcome.”

Conjuring a toddler-sized blanket of lavender velvet, Momo swaddled the princess, making sure that Her Highness was warm and comfortable in her swaddling. She had never taken care of a grown-up child before. The concept of having an Adult-Baby princess as her foster daughter was new to her but comforting and cute in her eyes. 

“Which type of _Omutsu_ do you prefer? Soggy or stinky?” the Ubume asked.

“I love being super soggy but I also don’t enjoy being in a stinky diaper for too long since I worry about rashes and infections,” Rapunzel admitted. 

“My little princess doesn’t enjoy stinky diapers because of rashes and infections? Poor baby. I understand how you feel. I mean, I don’t wear padding myself, but I think it’s cute, especially when it’s worn by such a small and precious lady like you. I recognize the fact that nobody in this world likes dirty diapers, diaper rashes, or infections. You deserve proper padding which contains your poop with powerful protection which works its magic against accidents. I think that your diapers are adorable even if they’re droopy, saggy, soggy, or jam-packed with stinky hot fudge from your bowels. However, if you are super stinky instead of soggy, I must change you within five minutes. Do you understand?”

Giggling and smiling, Rapunzel resumed wiggling around from within her swaddling as she stared at Momo.

“Yes, Mommy. I understand. I promise to make the biggest, stinkiest, and messiest explosions in the form of stink bombs of hot fudge in my diapers. Those dirty diapers are going to be my special presents which shall be saved just for you.”

“Do you wish to go home with me?” Momo asked. 

“I would love to see your home.”

Snapping her fingers, Momo transported herself and Rapunzel from the cottage to the interior of her Empress-sized apartment on the third floor of the Natsuki Bathhouse. The room was fashioned in the style of a traditional Japanese cottage from the medieval period. The cottage adhered to the time period that its interior design came from but featured modern touches throughout the living space which served as the domain of the Ubume and her living baby doll. The centerpiece of the room was an indoor fountain which was used for bathing, washing, and playing by its user.

“Isn’t my nest pretty?” Momo asked.

“It’s beautiful,” Rapunzel replied.

"This cottage has plenty of room for my _Kyūtīritorubeibīpurinsesu_ to wiggle, jiggle, play, and do whatever she feels like doing in her diapers. It's not just my home. It's yours as well. My home is a cottage in a spa within a hotel in a castle which is located in the heart of the central city of Miyazaki on the outskirts of the wilderness.”

The Mother Bird undressed herself, removing Rapunzel’s crop top before getting into her Empress-sized bed with the princess. The Ubume and the Princess of Pampers platonically cuddled, hugged, and snuggled together in the same way that a mother does with her daughter. 

“May I please ask Her Highness a serious question?” Momo whispered to the Queen’s daughter. 

“I’ve got a serious answer,” Rapunzel replied.

“Is my precious cutie little baby girl okay with Mommy playing with her diaper? Would she like to be double-diapered or triple-diapered today?"

“I don’t mind either, but I’m getting pretty sleepy,” Rapunzel yawned.

The suitcase of Rapunzel appeared beside its owner. Opening the suitcase, Momo took out one of the five-inch-thick diapers and double-diapered her baby girl. Both diapers combined and fused themselves together into a bulky , soft, and comfy fifteen-inch-thick undergarment which added extra thickness to the allusion that Rapunzel’s butt was bigger than it actually was alongside contributing more cuteness to her already childlike appearance. With Rapunzel freshly padded, Momo got up from the bed, picked up Rapunzel, and walked over to an egg-shaped crib in the middle of the room. Before she could lay the Princess of Pampers down in her crib for her naptime, Yubaba stormed into the room, dragging one of her maidservants by the ear as she entered the room. The maidservant resembled the human version of a weasel. She was a tall, lean, and fair-skinned woman, exactly five-foot-four, with brown eyes and brown hair that was a shade darker than the usual brunette. Like the other maids who lived in the bathhouse, the woman was dressed in a navy blue gown with gigot sleeves and wore a blue-and-white striped apron around her waist, with white gloves and blue-and-white striped tights. Her shoes were black pumps. 

“Momo? Where have you been?” Yubaba demanded. 

“I guess you could say that I’ve been busy in search of my dreams,” Momo chuckled.

“Busy? With what? We were supposed to be having a tea party to celebrate our anniversary together. One of my _Meido_ prepared the wrong type of tea. I wanted citrus. She made peppermint. How should I punish her for such an idiotic mistake?”

Momo slowly turned around while smiling nervously. Seeing the child that was cradled in the arms of her avian wife, Yubaba screamed and released her maid from her clutches, kicking her in the stomach so that she dropped to the floor. The Big-Headed Witch of the Natsuki Bathhouse knelt down and grimaced in displeasure as she stared into the emerald eyes of the baby-faced Princess of Pampers. 

“What is that freaky-looking thing?” Yubaba asked.

“She is a female child,” Momo replied.

“What is her name?” Yubaba wondered.

“Her name is Rapunzel.”

The mention of the name of Her Highness only added more fire to Yubaba’s disapproval of Momo’s foster daughter. Her eyes turned red as the smoke and flames of her mildly raging temper shot out from her nostrils.

“Do you dare to bring this little girl into our world? Have you no sense or understanding of this misdeed that you’ve done? The Princess of Pampers is dangerous. She is a female child. Female children are a threat to our world. They are not welcome here."

“Rapunzel isn’t a threat,” Momo argued. 

“Not a threat? Then what is she?” Yubaba laughed.

“Her Highness is a beautiful baby girl.”

“Really? That’s your response?” Yubaba scoffed. 

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant. Do you honestly think that Rapunzel is dangerous? Does she look like a threat to you? Because all I see is an adorable, lovely, and harmless child in diapers who happens to be in serious need of love, care, attention, and respect. She is my baby. I am her Mommy."

“You know as well as I do that I do not tolerate the mention or presence of baby girls in this household,” Yubaba warned her wife. 

“Is a baby girl not as worthy of love, respect, and care as a baby boy?” Momo asked. 

“Baby girls are nothing but trouble. Baby boys are cuter, smarter, and easier to handle and manage.”

“You are clearly speaking from a place of fear. I am here to inform you that just because you’re afraid of her doesn’t mean she’s dangerous.”

“The most dangerous creatures often appear harmless and innocent to disguise their darkest intentions. A demon can hide behind a childlike mask but that doesn’t mean that it’s not a demon anymore.”

“You dare to speak of demons in childlike masks? I’m sorry, but does Rapunzel look demonic to you?” Momo snapped.

The Ubume held the doe-eyed Rapunzel upward in front of her wife’s eyes for the witch to gaze upon. The infuriated Yubaba was not bewitched by Rapunzel’s cuteness or Momo’s words. She invaded her wife’s personal space and unleashed a nightmarishly hellish scream in Rapunzel’s face at the top of her lungs which sprang forth from her vocal chords and shattered the thirteen mirrors within the mirror. Only seven of the mirrors remained undamaged. Six of them were now useless. Rapunzel whimpered, sniffled, and covered her eyes with her hands. She burst into tears which erupted into her usual infantile screaming, wailing, and sobbing in her baby voice. The Princess of Pampers was shielded by the arms of Momo from the wickedly wild wrath of the enraged witch who foolishly mistook the grown-up child for a childlike demon in disguise because she truly was afraid of her. The Ubume screeched, swiping at her wife’s face. Her attack left five long gashes which were etched along the right side of the face of Yubaba. Anybody who messed with her baby was also messing with her. Messing with the Ubume known as Momo was a foolish decision which usually resulted in the enemy being attacked, injured, and even killed if it meant getting her hands dirty in order to protect her loved ones. She was a warrior as well as a mother who fostered and adopted her children with great love and care like any other parent. Defeated and disheartened, Yubaba exited the room without bothering to further argue with her wife, leaving her maidservant behind. Momo lended a helping hand to the fallen employee, grabbing onto her wrist and hoisting her upward. The maidservant smiled at the Ubume.

“What’s your name?” Momo asked. 

“My name is Rin, but sometimes it’s Lin,” the maidservant replied. 

“That’s cool,” Momo remarked.

“Who was that ugly old lady?” Rapunzel asked.

“That ugly old lady was Yubaba. She is the wife of Momo and the mistress of all of the workers who live in the Natsuki Bathhouse. I’m one of the lucky few who knows their true name and who they really are. Most of the other servants whom the Big-Headed Witch has employed don’t have any last names, middle names, or surnames. They can’t remember themselves since Yubaba has stolen their identities along with their souls.”

“My wife can be awfully monstrous sometimes,” Momo acknowledged. 

“Then why don’t you stop her from claiming the identities and the souls of her victims?” Rapunzel argued.

“I can’t. I’m not allowed to. She owns me in the same way that she owns her business. Besides, during the last time that I tried to stop her during one of her murderous temper tantrums, she attacked me.”

Momo rolled up the sleeves of her kimono. Rapunzel noticed that the wrists of the Ubume were scarred and stitched from having been slit open with the claws of the witch. The Princess of Pampers at once knew that the relationship between Momo and Yubaba was anything but healthy. Their love story was not a tale of good fortune and happy marriage but an unhappy romance due to one of the partners having displayed her darker side one too many times. Rapunzel promised to the Ubume that they would find a way to put an end to her abusive relationship. For now, Momo would continue being Rapunzel’s caregiver, and Rapunzel would be the foster daughter that the heart of the Ubume always desired to have as her own.


	9. Stories Before Naptime

“Mommy will always love you, my sweet baby,” Momo said to her foster daughter.

“Forever and ever?” Rapunzel giggled.

“Now, forever, and always. You are my greatest blessing.”

Cradling the grown-up child in her arms, the Ubume sat down in a rocking chair beside the egg-shaped crib where Rapunzel’s naptime awaited her. The princess sucked on her thumb. She looked up at Momo as her caregiver sang a Japanese lullaby to her. At the end of her song, she tickled her baby girl’s toes, making her smile as she giggled and wiggled in her caregiver’s arms.

“Mommy simply wishes to protect you. She wants to keep you safe from the demons and monsters who inhabit this realm. I know what it feels like to be mistaken for a monstrous demon. The American media has misrepresented my image. I am not a monster. I do not wish to harm children. I seek to protect and nurture them like a proper mother should. Those who seek to harm my children shall be broken and undone by yours truly."

“What sort of creatures live in this realm?” Rapunzel asked.

“The creatures of this realm are called _Yokai_ or _Mononoke_. The _Yokai_ are a community of fairies, ogres, spirits, monsters, trolls, and demons. There are some demons in this world who wish to harm children, but there are other demons who are misunderstood. One such demon of the former type is one whom I deeply resent. As a mother and a protector, I must seriously warn you to beware of the Slit-Mouthed Woman, who is known in my native tongue as _Suritto-guchi on'na_. The true name of the Slit-Mouthed Woman is that of an elegantly dark temptress with four arms, pale skin, ebony hair, and lips which are redder than blood. Her razor-toothed mouth is slit into a wide and unsettling grin.” 

“What is the true name of this Slit-Mouthed Woman whom you are speaking of in the form of a naptime story? She sounds scary,” Rapunzel replied.

“The true name of this demon is Kireina. She is a vain, selfish, bloodthirsty, and murderous princess who was once the stepdaughter of an equally evil Empress. The princess spent her days in her past life as the adulterous concubine of her Samurai lover whom the Empress adored despite her royal status as a married woman. The mouth of the princess was slit as punishment for her crimes which resulted in her suicide and the execution of her lover. Now, as a vengeful spirit, she haunts her victims from the other side of their mirrors. The weapons that she collects are daggers, machetes, scythes, and scissors.” 

“What does she feed on?” Rapunzel wondered.

“Kireina feeds on the hearts of young maidens, the livers of men, and the internal organs she eats after harvesting them from the bodies of any animals that she kills and eviscerates without mercy or remorse. Legend says that she is always seen carrying a basket of poisoned peaches in a similar fashion to how her stepmother was known for concocting the forbidden fruit of the fairest in the form of deadly apples. If you encounter her, she will ask you if she is the fairest of them all, and those who respond to her question with wrong answers end up having their own smiles being disfigured or their hearts being devoured after they have been forcibly torn from an open wound in the center of their chests. One way to prevent the Slit-Mouthed Woman from attacking you is to offer money and hard candies to her. Describing her beauty as average also tends to work for survivors who have encountered her.”

Rapunzel was so scared by this gruesome story that she covered her eyes. Frightened at the thought of her smile being slit at the corners of her mouth, the little princess cried and whined loudly due to how uncomfortable she was. Momo placed the princess on her knee where the front of her diaper was patted as she was gently bounced and up down while she was calmly assured that no demons or monsters were going to hurt her as long as she had the Ubume as her protector. The bouncing soon made Rapunzel super tired. Her Highness yawned, rubbing the front of her diaper. Giving herself a rubdown usually helped her to become calm and relaxed whenever she was frightened or overwhelmed in certain situations. The Ubume bottle-fed Rapunzel before she placed her foster child in her crib so that her little baby girl would sleep safely and soundly after she was gently tucked in and kissed on the forehead by her winged caregiver. Momo loved her beautiful baby girl. She hoped that she was doing her best to be a good mother for her precious petite princess in Pampers. Hopefully, her little pullet was sleeping safely and soundly, and she was having the sweetest of sweet dreams. At least that’s what Momo thought before she took a nap in her bed. The Princess of Pampers sat upright with a naughty smirk on her face after the Ubume had walked away from her egg-shaped crib. An oblong pillow was positioned between her legs. She couldn’t sleep. She would rather play all night than go back to her regularly scheduled naptime as her Mommy intended for her to do. The Queen’s daughter breathed heavily as she humped the pillow using all of the power invested within her crotch, her hips, and her thighs. Smiling, licking her lips, and giggling as she made herself nice and wet in her five-inch-thick padding, she moaned and gasped while wiggling her thickly diapered crotch against the lengthy cushion. Humping pillows in her diapers was one of Rapunzel’s favorite ideas of playtime during the hours of the afternoon and in the evening when she couldn’t stay asleep. Currently, her diaper was superbly soaked and sagging after drinking three bottles of Momo’s breast milk, but she didn’t care. As she played, she felt her padding thickening and tightening around her waist. Thickened diapers were the best kind of diapers in her world. Her Norwegian wife agreed with her. Anna watched her little spouse as she stared at her pampered butt. She had given up on wearing Huggies in exchange for cloth diapers which were old-fashioned but thankfully non-obsolete. Rapunzel still wore her iconic Pampers since they were the perfect diaper brand with a snug and comfy fit for such a small and precious baby. Her spouse was one of her caregivers. Anna had been invited into the domain of Momo as a guest for the night after discovering that the Ubume had taken on the role of the foster Mommy of her little wife. Momo was currently asleep in her Empress-sized bed. Rapunzel was wearing nothing but her diaper and a pink pair of booties since she wanted to be half-naked during bedtime. 

“Is my Princess of Pampers enjoying her playtime this evening? Is she loving her pillow?” Anna teased.

“Baby loves her pillows!” Rapunzel giggled.

“Maybe it would be better with me instead?” Anna suggested.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m fine with playing by myself.”

The giggles of Rapunzel continued. She humped her pillow harder and faster than she ever did before in her previous sessions of kinky playtime. She felt her lower regions growing warm, sticky, and wet as she urinated and ejaculated into her padding while naughtily wiggling her crotch against the cushion. She was a naughty little girl. Both Anna and Momo knew that Rapunzel was playfully horny. Unlike Anna, Momo wasn’t aroused by Rapunzel or her diapers, but she did everything she could to provide for her pampered princess so that her desires were fulfilled by giving her whatever she needed to ensure that her sexually alternative appetites were satisfied as well as the wishes of her inner child. Her humping ceased when Momo awakened from her slumber to announce that dinner would be ready soon. Nineteen hours later, Anna and Rapunzel sat down with Momo at her table, where there were no chairs. The dinner of the group consisted of nineteen beef-and-cheese potstickers, thirteen seafood meatballs, and twenty-nine fried chicken livers, with the side dish being a large bowl of cheesy noodles topped with toasted breadcrumbs, but there were no fruits or vegetables to be seen as part of the evening meal since Momo rarely ate anything fruity or green. Rapunzel took her time with the consumption of her food. She took small bites, chewed, swallowed, and digested slowly and properly like the well-mannered princess she was before burping and farting loudly. Nobody talked during their meal since Momo paid more attention to her food. Social skills were reserved for before and after brunch and dinner. Not unlike a child, Rapunzel did not pay attention to the fact that her diaper was growing thicker and heavier between her legs, since she knew that her incontinence never bothered her. The Princess of Pampers stood up and opened her legs to give her Mommy a look at her jam-packed padding. Her heavily drooping diaper appeared to be pretty full and heft. Momo wondered if her baby girl needed to be changed since her diaper was fuller than her tummy.

"When I feel my weighted padding growing heavier and saggier between my legs, it means that my diaper will end up being seven times fuller than my tummy, since my self-thickening Pampers become plentifully and powerfully packed with lots of stinky messes,” Rapunzel explained to the Ubume. 

“Your Pampers are adorably amazing,” Momo remarked.

“Thank you.”

“You are always welcome, my beautiful baby princess.”

“Also, whenever my diaper gets droopy and saggy from being super soggy or stinky, I usually perform my special dances which cause the padding to jiggle, wiggle, and wobble between my little legs.” 

"Does the little baby want to show off her big diaper to Mommy? Does she? Show Mommy your special dance. She wants to see how you wiggle and jiggle when your diaper is fully loaded,” Momo teased. 

Rapunzel performed her Dirty Diaper Dance for Momo which involved wiggling her crotch back and forth with her legs open before twerking her messy butt around while sucking on her fingers. After her dirty diaper was changed, Rapunzel took out her gingham crop tops and her skimpy dirndls from her suitcase, giving her outfits to Momo who hanged them on hooks beside her bed. The puff-sleeved crop tops were red-and-white, blue-and-white, yellow-and-white, and pink-and-white. Her dirndls were pink-and-blue, lavender-and-gold, pink-and-purple, mauve-and-gold, and peach--and-lavender. Rapunzel loved her peach-and-lavender dirndl but the pink-and-purple one was her signature outfit which made her immediately recognizable as the sacred, childlike, and downright adorable Princess of Pampers. Momo was pleased to have the princess in her life as her foster child. The princess counted her clothes to discover that there were four crop tops and five dirndls in her collection which equaled nine outfits in all. Crop tops and diapers were a fashionable combination in her eyes. Diapers worn underneath the skirts of dirndls were also adorable in their own unique fashion. The five-inch thick diapers, baby toys, and wet wipes of Her Highness were kept in a basket near her egg-shaped crib. The self-thickening and supernaturally durable Pampers of Rapunzel included Cruisers, Swaddlers, and Baby Dry diapers, which she loved wearing since they brought her comfort and softness in the name of twenty-four-hour protection which never ceased to amaze her with its enchantingly heavy durability. The heart of Momo was glad to know that the princess had never been potty-trained. Chamber pots and toilets disgusted Rapunzel because they were the bane of her existence. Diapers were her potty pants which contained the heftiest amounts of liquids and accidents. 

“Does my cooking please you? Does Her Highness enjoy the food that is served to her for our meals together as a family?” Momo asked.

“Your taste in cuisine is elegantly enchanting,” Rapunzel remarked.

Momo and Rapunzel decided to spend more playtime with each other after dinner. Anna exited the cottage to spend her evening in Yubaba’s office which served as her bedroom in the bathhouse. Rapunzel removed her booties, climbed into the fountain, and sat down in the water with her legs spread open while staring down at her crotch. In her baby voice she convincingly imitated an orgasm as she felt her diaper absorbing all of the liquid. She could tell that her diaper was growing bigger by the second because of how bloated it swiftly became due to the thickening and stretching of the protective padding. The princess stood up, reaching between her legs and fondling her soggy crotch. She smiled at the Ubume. Turning around, she smacked her butt and wiggled her hips, twerking for the Ubume in order to amuse her. She was a wild child. The wild child of the Mother Bird. The Mother Bird was her protective caregiver. All Momo wanted to do was to protect Rapunzel from the creatures of the nocturnal world. Most demons and monsters from the world of Asian folklore had tales told of their existence throughout Ghibli to ensure that children knew certain rules of proper behavior, were smart enough to stay away from danger or escape from dangerously blood-curdling situations, or were warned about the nocturnal fiends who preyed on the little ones of concerned parents. The Slit-Mouthed Woman was known to be predatory towards her young victims. Their smiles were slit at the corners and their little hearts were devoured after being torn from open wounds that she had made in the center of their chests. As Momo told Rapunzel, the demon’s true name was Kireina, which ironically meant “beautiful” in the Japanese language, even though she was a disfigured temptress who believed herself to be the fairest maiden in the land. Rapunzel did not personally know the Slit-Mouthed Woman but she knew about the Princess of Pampers. She knew how small and precious she was. She knew her exact location and where she was sleeping peacefully like a little Aryan lamb in a manger. Dressed in the image of a sweetly sickening perversion of a classical princess from a Bavarian fairy tale, the Slit-Mouthed Woman crept her way into the Natsuki Bathhouse, discovering that the castle was only guarded during the daytime. Worn around her waist was a belt with an ebony dagger in its scabbard. The demonic princess carried a basket which contained seven poisoned peaches. Her four-foot-long hair was as black as the ebony wood from which the handle of her knife was crafted. Her rosy lips and her sharpened fingernails were redder than the blood which she spilled whenever her victims were slaughtered after being disfigured by her sadistic hands. Her auburn eyes were burning with the hellfire of envious rage that the wickedest of restless spirits such as herself usually felt when they had unfinished business to avenge in order for their souls to pass on into the afterlife. The Slit-Mouthed Woman appeared in the apartment of the Ubume who was her worst nemesis. Approaching the egg-shaped crib, she removed her mask, uncovering and undoing the swaddling of the pampered princess who had been swaddled and tucked in before her slumber was interrupted. The baby-faced Princess of Pampers wore her pink-and-purple dirndl. The dirndl was her nightgown. Her choices in the traditional fashions of her kingdom made sense since it served as a reminder of where she came from. Rapunzel and Momo were children of different cultures. Rapunzel was a German princess who loved her dirndls. Momo was a Japanese mother who adored kimonos. The Slit-Mouthed Woman brushed her fingers against Rapunzel’s cheek, pinching the skin and nastily whispering to her. Her whispering turned into growling.

“Wakie, wakie, little baby girl.”

Rapunzel opened her eyes. Smiling back at Her Highness was the bloodthirsty princess whom she had been warned about in one of Momo’s stories. She screamed and covered her mouth as she looked into the auburn eyes of the vengeful stepdaughter of the evil Empress. She did not wish for her smile to be disfigured. Kireina smiled, offering one of her peaches to the princess. 

“Am I the fairest maiden in the land?” the Slit-Mouthed Woman asked.

“Yes?” Rapunzel replied.

“Even with my slit smile?” Kireina wondered.

Both times Rapunzel answered correctly when the infamous question was asked. She did not have any money or hard candies to give to the demon so that she would be left alone. Momo’s little girl didn’t fail to notice that she was in big trouble with the freakiest princess she had ever seen or encountered. The Slit-Mouthed Woman withdrew her knife and a stainless steel pair of scissors from her belt. Crawling into the crib of the princess, the four arms of the demon grabbed onto Rapunzel’s golden locks, not caring to recognize that the scalp of her latest victim was being tugged on with violently careless force. Sitting upright in her crib, Rapunzel leaned back and screamed, unable to fight the claws of the Slit-Mouthed Woman who played with her hair while phantom hands did the rest of the dirty work for her, reaching underneath the skirt of her dirndl and grabbing onto the thickly diapered crotch of the baby-faced grown-up child with emerald doe eyes and nine-foot-long hair. The removal of the skirt only made the hunger of Kireina more lustful. Rapunzel screamed and squirmed as the inside of her diaper was tickled by the hands of her unwanted visitor. She cried out the name of her protector. Momo awoke in her rocking chair and noticed the presence of the antagonistic fiend who dared to put her hands on her little girl without her consent. The Ubume flew toward the Slit-Mouthed Woman and began to teach her a lesson by giving to her a bloody beatdown in an unarmed form of combat that only the most maternal of humanoid chickens could deliver. Pulling no punches and taking no prisoners, Momo beat her fist into the demon’s face, strangling her with her left hand which resulted in the bones in the Slit-Mouthed Woman’s throat cracking and breaking. The demon gurgled as she choked on her own blood which bubbled from her mouth. The eyes of Kireina rolled backwards in their sockets as her body fell to the ground. Her head hit the floor. She wasn’t dead yet as Momo realized upon checking the body. The Slit-Mouthed Woman came back to life. She grabbed onto Momo’s ankle, snarling at her. Bloody saliva dripped from her lips. Momo grabbed one of the peaches from the demon’s basket and shoved the intoxicated fruit into her mouth. Having bitten into the flesh of the poisoned peach which she intended to feed to the Adult-Baby princess, the Slit-Mouthed Woman decayed into an elderly corpse and dissolved into ashen dust which evaporated into steam in front of Rapunzel’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said to Momo.

“You’re welcome, cutie pie. Mother Birds will do anything for their babies. I am not unlike the rest of my kind when it comes to doing what’s best for my children.”

Momo walked over to the crib and hugged her foster child with a kiss on her forehead. She patted Rapunzel on the head, cradled her in her arms, and walked over to the rocking chair where she sat down before falling asleep with the princess in her embrace.


	10. Precious Cutie Little Baby Princess

The next morning was the day after yesterday. Rapunzel yawned and rubbed her eyes. She woke up in her crib with her pillow between her legs. Sweet dreams had blessed the mind of the childlike princess before the approach of daylight arrived to beckon her to wake up from her beauty sleep. Momo lifted Rapunzel out of her crib. She amused the princess by tickling, kissing, and cuddling with her, which made Her Highness jiggly, giggly, and wiggly. She babbled and cooed like a baby. The quality time between Momo and Rapunzel always resulted in the princess smiling with infantile joy. Rapunzel was given by Momo a baby bottle full of the sweetest milk in the kingdom. The milk came from her ample breasts. 

“Did my Princess of Pampers sleep well?” Momo asked.

“I slept like a baby,” Rapunzel replied.

Momo squeezed Rapunzel’s diaper. 

“Indeed you did. Your diaper is superbly soaked but it's not leaking. No leaks are a good sign that your Pampers are doing their job. I will change you after breakfast. Is that okay?”

“I’m okay with that,” Rapunzel replied.

The Princess of Pampers removed her pink-and-purple dirndl in exchange for her pink-and-white gingham crop top and a thigh-high pair of lavender-and-gold striped stockings. She joined Momo at her table after her golden hair was fashioned into her iconic braided ponytail which she loved as much as her French braid. Her floral crown of pink and purple roses adorned her hair. The crown of roses completed her look. She was ready to seize the day. The Ubume had prepared breakfast for herself which she shared with the Princess of Pampers. The dishes laid out on the table included a bowl of fried chicken livers, cheesy scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, fish sticks, and an egg-shaped platter of grilled chicken sausages. Rapunzel thought that the breakfast food was an appetizingly beautiful work of culinary art. Though Momo never talked during her meals out of overtly old-fashioned politeness, Rapunzel decided to engage in conversation with her about her family life. Momo made sure to keep her ears open so that she could listen to every word that Rapunzel had to say to her.

“Do you have any daughters?” Her Highness asked.

“I have seven daughters who have replaced the children whom I had lost over four years ago,” Momo replied. “You are my newest baby which makes you the seventh child in my household.”

“Who are your other daughters? What are their names?” Rapunzel continued.

“My other children are Chihiro Rumi Ogino, Cassandra Espinosa Gothel, Ponyo Nara Amami, Kiki Kirsten Takayama, Satsuki Hidaka Kusakabe, and Mei Sakamoto Kusakabe.” 

“Why do those names sound familiar?” Rapunzel asked.

“The names of my non-white daughters are legendary. They are my babies. My daughters used to be the greatest heroines in the land. Now they work as the maidservants of Yubaba in her castle in order to earn their daily bread, ham, and cheese, which are one of the few edible luxuries that are given to those whose names, identities, and souls remain intact. The theft of a name is the theft of a soul. They are one and the same. I raised my daughters from teenagers to adults. You and Cassandra are the only white girls in the family. The rest are Japanese. I’m the kind of Ubume who loves having daughters rather than sons. My family is an all-female household.” 

“That sounds cute. How old are you?” Rapunzel replied.

“I am exactly sixty-nine years older than you. I’m the adult. You’re the child. My apologies if that sounded rude or disrespectful. I did not wish to sound mean. Are you okay? You’re not upset?”

“I’m fine, Mommy,” Rapunzel replied.

“Is my baby girl’s diaper going to be fully loaded and jam-packed with a stinky surprise for Mommy once she’s finished eating her breakfast?”

“Mommy will be pleased to know that her little baby girl hereby promises to make sure to do her best by tapping into the power of her bowels and farting loudly before unleashing the stinkiest dump into her diaper that she will ever get the chance to smell. Is Mommy planning on making a collection of her baby’s dirty diapers?”

“Why do you think that I would wish to collect your dirty diapers? Doesn’t that sound unsanitary? Unclean? Impractical?” Momo argued. 

“Never mind, Mommy. Forget that I ever said such a thing to you.”

Seven audible farts were heard from within Rapunzel’s diaper. She burped after her breakfast was finished. The bodily functions of the Adult-Baby princess were not frowned upon by Momo but rather amusing and encouraged by the Ubume but only in private where she wouldn’t receive dirty looks or remarks from those who viewed her as a childlike demon hiding behind an adorable mask. The loaded diaper of the princess had already grown thicker thanks to the massively foul dump that Her Highness had taken in her padding which she had deposited from her bowels. Rapunzel sat in the lap of the Ubume where her diaper was patted, smacked, and squeezed. The Ubume breathed the stinky scent of the squishy, squeezable goodness into her nostrils and out through her mouth. To her, dirty diapers smelled like dead roses, and she had always wanted a diaper-clad daughter for a foster child. She couldn’t have wished for a cuter princess. 


	11. Between The Mommies

Rapunzel confessed to Momo that she missed her original Mommy. Granting the wish of Her Highness, the Ubume summoned Queen Arianna from her place in her homeland to accompany her in her cottage as a secondary caregiver for her little girl. At first, the King’s wife was startled by the sight of Momo’s face, but she knew that the Ubume was a harmless and nurturing creature who loved her babies. Her Majesty sat down at the table with Her Highness and Momo where both she and the Ubume took turns holding the Princess of Pampers in their arms. 

“I hope that my daughter hasn’t caused too much trouble for you,” the King’s wife said to the Mother Bird.

“Rapunzel isn’t troubling at all. Besides, she’s our daughter,” Momo corrected Her Majesty.

“I know, but I still hope she isn’t causing trouble for you,” Queen Arianna replied.

“Honestly, the only thing about Rapunzel that troubles me is the stench of her dirty diapers. Mommy needs to change this super duper stinky baby within five minutes.”

“She is our little stinker,” Queen Arianna agreed.

However, before Momo decided to change Rapunzel’s diaper because of the stinky mess that she had made in her padding after having finished her breakfast, she told the story of the first Ubume to Her Highness and Her Majesty. Her story was not fictional but a factual account of a supernatural occurrence which was a tragic history within a legend. Momo coughed chicken’s feathers out of her throat. The story of the Chicken Mother began three minutes later.

“Four-hundred-and-seventeen years ago, in the eastern Japanese countryside, the spirit of a heartbroken housewife was shattered into pieces when she committed suicide after giving birth to her stillborn child,” Momo said. “Stillborn children were believed in the Middle Ages to be an omen of misfortune. The suicide of the housewife did not occur without otherworldly consequences. Her soul took on the form of a chicken which became a harpy of sorts. The harpy was a humanoid creature with large eyes, a beaked mouth, and a wide smile without teeth. She was known by the villagers who feared her as an Ubume.”

“What does the Ubume do?” Her Majesty asked.

“The Ubume hated adults but adored children no matter if their ages were measured in years or months. The villagers reported that she flew into the houses of babies and snatched them away from their abusive, neglectful, and selfish parents to raise them as her own. Anybody who abused a child was slaughtered by the Ubume herself. Those who dared to harm children lived without mercy, hearts, or souls. The Ubume did not have patience or tolerance for violence against children. Children were the light of her life. To this day, it is well-known throughout the realms of Japan and Ghibli that a majority of maternal Ubume outnumber the evil ones, and these parental warriors will stop at nothing to keep their beautiful babies safe from harm. It is said that they exist in the form of dark-haired women such as yours truly who wear white or red-and-black kimonos which are stained with blood from the waist down.” 

“Momo is my new Mommy,” Rapunzel said.

“Yes, I am,” Momo replied.

“No matter what species are or what cultural background they come from, mothers are the protectors of their children. The power of maternal love is eternal even if a child’s mother has passed on from the mortal world,” Queen Arianna agreed.

“Together, we shall do our best to keep Rapunzel safe, snug, and sound as her caregivers and her bodyguards,” Momo replied. 

Rapunzel hugged both of her Mommies. She let out an extremely smelly fart.

“Sorry,” Her Highness apologized.

“Don’t be sorry for farting. It’s okay if you make a big stinky mess. The cottage of Mommy Momo has plenty of diapers and wipes in my cottage for her little princess so she doesn’t need to worry about being soggy or messy for too long. May the deities of the universe help those who dare to hurt our baby girl. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Mommy needs to get herself dressed for the day.”

Momo stood up from the floor. She winked as she blew a kiss to Rapunzel. She removed herself from the group and walked over to her closet. Opening the closet, the Ubume took out a red-and-black kimono, black leggings, and a fingerless pair of red-and-black striped gloves. Just because she was a monstrous mother figure didn’t mean that she couldn’t be dressed to kill both literally and figuratively. After dressing herself, Momo walked over to Queen Arianna, grabbed Rapunzel from her arms, and held her tightly against her ample bosom which she used to feed the Princess of Pampers for her morning beverage. Rapunzel suckled on the creamy sweet-and-sour milk from Momo’s breast. Reaching between the grown-up child’s legs, Momo grabbed and squeezed Rapunzel’s eight-inch-thick diaper. The Queen smiled upon seeing her happy little girl. The squishy butt of her daughter was messily squeezable. The Mother Bird enjoyed playing with the Pampers of her living baby doll as long as she was dry and clean or super soggy. A messy butt was seldom played with while a two-for-one combo of soggy feces contained within the durably droopy but hefty diaper of the Queen’s daughter was to be changed within five minutes to avoid rashes or infections. One thing that both Rapunzel and Momo shared in common with each other was that they seriously despised the offensive stench of dirty diapers. Stinky, messy, and unpleasant to wear for long periods of time, the dirty diapers of the Princess of Pampers were to be disposed of or recycled in the cottage of the Ubume. Momo sat down in a corner of the room to change Rapunzel’s diaper. Rapunzel wasn’t unable to change her own diapers. She simply preferred having other people to clean up after her and care for her since she identified as a grown-up child which meant having no responsibilities, worries, or negative vibes as part of her Adult-Baby lifestyle.

“I see that you know your way around changing the dirtiest of dirty diapers,” Rapunzel remarked. 

“I do my best to clean up your messes,” Momo said.

“What kind of Mommy are you?” Rapunzel asked.

“I am a non-traditional single mother who lives by her own rules in her own feminine household,” Momo replied. 

“But are you a stern Mommy or a loving Mommy?” Rapunzel wondered.

“I am loving to all of my daughters but only stern towards my wife and Cassandra. I also love playing with your diapers. What do you expect? You are my little pullet. Your diapers are part of your identity. What about you? Are you my baby girl? I know what sort of person you are. You are a baby-faced sweetheart who happens to be so  _ kawaii  _ with her diapers and her little outfits. I want to eat you up. I mean, I don’t want to actually devour you, so I won’t hesitate to apologize from the bottom of my heart if that figure of speech frightened you. Totoro would love to have you as one of his friends. The  _ Kodomo no koro no ten'nō to eien no kodomo-tachi _ would be delighted to have the  _ Panpāsu no purinsesu _ as his diapered playmate. Don’t you think that you’re adorable? A petite, baby-faced, doe-eyed, and golden-haired princess who still wears and uses her diapers? Sounds like the royal baby of my dreams. A royal baby is the cutest kind of baby in my world.”

“May my birth Mommy please be part of our world forever? Pretty please? With cookies on top?” Rapunzel pleaded. 

“Your wish is my command.” 

Rapunzel wiggled around on the floor. She flapped her arms and clapped hands while giggling excitedly. She started to urinate in her diaper. Momo threw the dirty diaper into the diaper pail. She pinned Rapunzel down to the floor and tickled her while giving warm kisses to her. The Ubume embraced her foster child. Sadly, her happy moment didn’t last long. She felt a burning pain inside her heart which set the rest of her body aflame and caused her to scream in the voice of an agonized chicken. Tearing her kimono open, she clutched one of her breasts, her erect nipples burning with the intensity of the heat of the pain which had been inflicted upon her for no reason or rhyme. 

“Mommy? What’s wrong? Are you okay? What’s happening to you?” Rapunzel asked.

“I’m what’s happening to her.”

The Princess of Pampers released herself from Momo’s embrace, stood up, and turned around. Yubaba smiled at her. 

“What have you done to the Bird Mom?” Rapunzel demanded.

“It appears that your Mother Bird has been bewitched with the darkest of dark curses which poisons the hearts of your loved ones so they can’t be together with their partners. My darling Momo has been disgustingly unfaithful to me lately,” Yubaba replied. 

“What is she talking about?” Rapunzel asked.

“I have afflicted Momo with  _ Doku sa reta kokoro no noroi _ . Her heroic heart has been painfully poisoned. There is a lesson to be learned in this punishment.”

“Punishment? Why should she be punished?” Rapunzel gasped. 

“That’s not for you to know.”

“Mommy is innocent. She’s done nothing wrong.”

“The Ubume whom you admire and adore is not innocent. She betrayed me and broke my heart by casting me aside in favor of you. She doesn’t want a wife. She wants a baby. A bratty baby girl. Don’t you understand? You are the problem. You are a member of the lesser gender. You are not from this world. You are a childlike demon. You don’t belong here. Demons get what they deserve.”

“Leave her alone,” Momo said to her wife. 

Momo tried to walk towards Yuba and stop her, but the curse was causing her too much pain to stand. 

“You heard what Momo said. Stay away from our baby,” Queen Arianna agreed. 

The hellfire of rage which burned within the soul of Yubaba was once again activated. The wife of Momo charged at the Princess of Pampers. Grabbing her by the throat, she seized the princess in a strangling grip with her left hand, screeching in her face while she slapped the Queen’s daughter with her right hand which made her scream and cry. She had upset the baby girl of the Ubume for the second and last time. Momo knew what she had to do even if her heart was broken into pieces in the process. With a chicken’s screech, the Ubume lunged at Yubaba, grabbing Rapunzel from the witch and protectively holding her. She kicked her wife in the face eight times while crying aloud the names of her eight daughters. Her daughters were her strength. Her backbone. They were the reason that she gave herself a second chance at motherhood. Rapunzel had a second childhood. Both the Mother Bird and her children shared a special yet unbreakable connection. Momo knew that a child was always worth fighting for. Queen Arianna ran over to her daughter whom she grabbed from Momo to comfort her during the pain of the attack which Yuaba bestowed upon the Ubume. Too bad Yubaba had gained the upper hand in the battle between Momo and herself. With a snap of her fingers, Yubaba and Momo were transported to the Empress-sized office of the Bathhouse Granny. Within the office the seven daughters of the Ubume were lounging. Kiki, Cassandra, Satsuki, Mei, Chihiro, and Ponyo sat in their six chairs, drinking glasses of lemonade and eating ham-and-cheese sandwiches. The six maidservants were currently on their lunch break after working for three hours which was part of their daily routine in their enslaved lifestyle. 

“Get out! All of you!” Yubaba screeched at her workers.

“We shall obey,” the maids replied.

The seven maids walked out of the office with their lemonade and their sandwiches. Momo and Yubaba were left alone to continue their conversation by themselves in private. 

“Why do you hate Rapunzel so much? What has she done to offend you?” Momo asked. 

“Rapunzel exists in this world therefore she must be eradicated or punished. I cursed you with the poisoning of your heart to discipline you but the curse can be lifted if you do something for me.”

“What?” Momo replied. 

“I need you to kill Chihiro and have Rapunzel take her place as the sixth maid in your household. If you refuse, I shall transform the mother of Rapunzel into a pig to be fattened and slaughtered for cooking after I feed one of my poisoned peaches and apples to her daughter. If she doesn’t eat my forbidden fruit, the curse shall worsen, and you will be gravely bedridden for the rest of your days. Do we have a deal?” 

“There is no way that I would kill one of my babies,” Momo replied. 

“Don’t be so selfish.”

Screeching in Yubaba’s face, Momo grasped the witch’s throat and pinned her against the wall, strictly staring straight into her dark brown eyes which reflected the contents of her soul. The soul of the witch was unclean because of the countless dark deeds she had performed in order to maintain her business which was built on the brainwashing and the enslavement of her hard-working victims who trusted her but whom Yubaba forbade from leaving her establishment. 

“I am not selfish. I am more of a mother than you will ever be. We do not have any deal of any kind. Rapunzel is my baby. Chihiro is one of my daughters. I will fight for them even if it means spilling your blood in the name of maternal fury. You should be aware that the concept of violence against children is one of my biggest pet peeves. Leave my babies alone. I will not give into the darkness that your wrinkled heart is consumed by. With the exception of Cassandra, I know what you’ve done to the original parents of my daughters. Their parents were transformed into pigs, fattened, and slaughtered to be roasted and made into sausages, bacon, ham, and other pork dishes to satisfy your wickedly greedy appetites. I’m starting to think that you’re the pig. You’re a hideous glutton who happens to be married to the wrong woman. Do you not realize that your powers have caused enough torment and suffering already? I would gladly kill myself with my own trusty katana than have another one of my babies work for you as your slave. Our marriage was a mistake. Our love story isn’t romantic. This isn’t a fairy tale. It’s a horrific tragedy within a waking nightmare that you’ve created with your deceitful witchery. My little girl happens to be the victim in your story. Rapunzel isn’t your plaything. She’s my child. My precious pullet. If you hurt her, and if I find out that you’ve been screwing around with her with your witchcraft, I will hunt you down in the middle of the night to punish you with a chicken’s scream in the voice of my maternal wrath mixed with my talons and my dagger which shall make you bleed out from your pores, your eyeballs, your mouth, and your ears. Nobody messes with Momo. Nobody messes with her family. Do you know what Mommy does to people who send messages to her by targeting her loved ones? She makes sure that they get what they deserve. You better not do anything to Rapunzel. Her Highness is my baby. Those who hurt the babies of Momo shall be broken and come undone. This isn’t some sick game that you’re playing with her. It’s an imbalance of power and control. Momo does not take kindly to those who abuse their power. The abuse of power comes with a deadly price to pay. I will make sure that you will pay dearly for your crimes if you hurt my children. My words aren’t a threat. They’re a promise from me to you. Remember my promise.”

Yubaba became speechless. She did not argue with the Ubume since she was defeated by the words of her wife which she ended up choking on after they became lodged in her throat. She snapped her fingers and vanished. With a sigh of agony, the exasperated Momo returned to her apartment where she sat down with Rapunzel and Queen Arianna at her table in the kitchen. Her Majesty was braiding her daughter’s golden hair into her usual nine-foot-long ponytail. The ponytail was silky, smooth, and soft to touch, but eight times thicker than the hair of a mortal woman compared to the lengthy locks of the four-foot-five Princess of Pampers. Momo knew that Rapunzel was a beautiful child whose beauty rivaled that of Snow White herself. However, Rapunzel was sixty-eight years younger than Snow White, but she still could easily have been the fairest princess in the land despite having emerald eyes and golden hair instead of pale skin, ebony hair, and lips red as blood, since she was a childlike woman who remained a cinnamon roll of sunshine during the darkest times of her life. She did her best to be a submissive sweetheart who acted innocently even though she had a former hobby of snatching the wigs of her enemies and keeping their scalps as trophies of her victory over those who had done their worst to bring her down in the past.

“Is Yubaba gone?” Rapunzel asked. 

“She’s gone for now,” Momo replied. “I wish to get rid of her without resorting to violence but such banishment must be done properly and delicately. In the meantime, I have ideas for three non-violent and wholesome challenges for our little princess in Pampers to perform. These heavy duties involve her bladder, her bowels, and her inner baby.” 

“What’s your first challenge?” Rapunzel inquired.

“For your first challenge, drink eight bottles of juice, unleash the power of your bowels, and make the biggest, stinkiest, squishiest, saggiest, droopiest, and dirtiest diaper to end all dirty diapers for your dear old Mommy Momo. Could you please do that for her? She loves her diapered baby girl dearly as much as she loves herself.”

“Challenge accepted!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

Momo smiled at her daughter. She snapped her fingers. Eight baby bottles appeared on the coffee table beside where Rapunzel sat with her birth mother. Each bottle contained the mixed juices of peaches and pears. Both fruits were natural laxatives which would eventually work their magic after being consumed by the pampered princess. Rapunzel drank all eight of the bottles down like a good baby girl for her Mommy. It didn’t take long for the magical juices to bewitch her digestive system which resulted in the emptying of her bowels and her bladder at once. Rapunzel placed her hands on the front of the diaper. Her padding thickened while bulging out between her legs in the front and the backside. The loaded Pampers of Rapunzel resembled a squishy but stinky pillow of cartoonishly thick proportions that served as a comfortable seat for her messy bottom which she wiggled around. She smiled at Momo as she sucked on her fingers. Bouncing up and down in her dirty diaper, she babbled in her baby voice, clearly pleased with the first challenge which her caregiver had given to her. She couldn’t wait to perform the other two tasks. 

“What are the other challenges?” Rapunzel said to Momo.

“I’ll tell you after banishing Yubaba from the Natsuki Bathhouse before tonight’s dinner,” Momo promised. “I hope that I’m being the best Mommy that I can be. I love you.”

“I love you as well,” Rapunzel replied.

“Who is Yubaba?” Her Majesty asked.

“Yubaba is my wife. She’s a wicked witch who happens to be the owner and the manager of the bathhouse. I don’t think she’s inherently heartless, but she does get violently angry, and she has a horrible temper. It’s my sacred duty to defeat her. I must keep my children safe. I must keep myself safe. Nothing good comes from an abusive spouse. Abuse and love are not one and the same. Not at all.” 


	12. Spousal Confrontation

That evening, with Rapunzel swaddled and cradled in her arms, Momo ventured into the office of her wife. She was prepared to exact her revenge on the two-faced woman who broke her heart. She was ready to spare her daughters from working for the rest of their lives as the slaves of the Big-Headed Witch of the Natsuki Bathhouse. Yubaba sat behind her desk. The witch was nocturnal. She performed her duties as she usually did during the nightly hours within the office of her castle of an establishment. She was busily writing down in blood-red ink on parchment the names of the workers whom she disliked the most. There were thirteen names on each list. Names which she mercilessly stole from her employees. She did not notice the topless Ubume who was silently approaching her with her eyes wide open and an even wider smile on her face which was covered by her stringy, black three-foot-long hair. Wrapped around the waist of Momo was a tea-length black-and-white skirt. The sleepy Rapunzel wore nothing but an eight-inch-thick diaper and her thigh-high pair of pink-and-purple striped stockings. Her diaper was clean and dry. She had been changed after dinner. Momo kept a straight face as her baby farted. She gently shushed the princess. Rapunzel remained silent in her Mommy’s arms. Arriving at the desk, Momo knelt down and sat on the floor with her legs crossed, smiling directly but creepily at her wife. Yubaba looked up from her latest piece of parchment. She screamed upon seeing her wife’s infamous smile. 

“Momo? What are you doing here?” the wife of the Ubume gasped.

“I have unfinished business with you,” Momo replied.

“Unfinished business?” Yubaba asked.

“I hereby command you to free all of your enslaved workers whose souls you have stolen and whom you have enchanted through means of your wicked charms. Your servants include my daughters, Kamaji, Haku, and countless other members of my family. After your slaves are freed, I want you to take your baby boy, retire from your position of the manager of the bathhouse, and confine yourself to a lonely life in the wilderness.”

“Who’s going to be the manager if I’m gone?” Yubaba laughed.

“Your job will be taken over by your twin sister. She is younger and kinder than you. She will do nicely as the new manager of the Natsuki Bathhouse.”

“Zeniba?” Yubaba gasped. 

“Do as I say. That is my command. Would you care to know what happens if you disobey me? I’ll tell you. First, I’m going to slit your wrists, and then I’m going to slit your throat, and then my baby and I will wickedly giggle together while watching you bleed out to death in front of our eyes. Banishment or death? Your choice. Choose quickly.”

Knowing that she would rather flee from her own business rather than be killed by the vengeful wrath of her own wife, Yubaba woke up her giant baby, wrote a letter which she sent to her sister, and packed a suitcase before permanently leaving the Natsuki Bathhouse behind. Momo told Rapunzel that Yubaba’s baby boy’s name was Boh. Rapunzel thought that such a name was cute but unusual even though she herself was named after the bellflower of rampion. With Yubaba gone, all of the workers whose names and souls were stolen regained their identities, and Zeniba became the new owner overnight after having been summoned by Momo to replace her older sister as the manager of the establishment. The identical Natsuki Sisters were known throughout Ghibli for not always getting along with each other. Yubaba was the total opposite of Zeniba in terms of her personality, her desires, and her mannerisms, all of which were based in gluttonous greed and heartless sadism. The wicked witch was gone but not dead. Gone for the greater good of the castle and its inhabitants. 


	13. Pizza Party in the House of Chicken Mama

Rapunzel giggled as she skipped into the room, followed by the six daughters of her Mommy. Kiki, Rapunzel, Ponyo, Cassandra, Satsuki, Mei, and Chihiro sat down around the table with the Ubume and Queen Arianna. The Japanese daughters of Momo were adults living within the bodies of children who hadn’t physically aged in years. They were immortal and eternally young but old souls at the same time. Due to having been diagnosed with an unusual medical condition known as Peter Pan syndrome, they couldn't grow up. Their troubled but charming existence as everlasting children in the world of adulthood meant that they were much older than they appeared to be. Momo didn’t mind that her five Japanese daughters didn’t physically age. Age was a trivial thing which never mattered to her as a mother. She was always eager to care for her seven children. Tonight was a pizza party for the family. Individual pizzas of the extra large variety had been ordered to each of the seven daughters of Momo which were suited and ordered to their own unique tastes.

“Hello, Goldilocks,” Cassandra said to Rapunzel.

“Welcome back, Cass,” Rapunzel replied. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Goldilocks? Is that your baby’s name?” Ponyo whispered to Momo.

“No, honey, that’s her nickname. Her real name is Rapunzel Gilda Moore,” Momo replied.

“Is she an American?” Chihiro asked.

“I’m an autistic and incontinent German princess with an Australian accent,” Rapunzel confirmed. 

"I thought that Europeans were forbidden from entering the Hidden Kingdom? Isn't that how the laws of this realm work?" Chihiro argued. 

"Not all laws were meant to be followed," Satsuki replied. 

“Incontinent? What does that mean?” Ponyo asked.

“It means that she has no control of her bladder and her bowels,” Chihiro answered to the group. 

"My disabilities and my childhood history are common knowledge," Rapunzel said. 

“Is that why she’s called the Princess of Pampers? Because she wears and uses diapers like me?” Ponyo gasped.

“She’s a big baby at heart,” Kiki chuckled. 

“Is that good or bad?” Satsuki asked.

“It’s always good to feed your inner child,” Rapunzel replied. 

“Does that mean we have to wear diapers?” Kiki asked.

“No, it doesn’t. Don’t worry. You aren’t going to be diapered against your will. There’s nothing wrong with needing to wear diapers. They aren’t gross or childish. In fact, they are beneficially comfortable. I love how they give me a softer, cushier, and thicker bottom, as well as how they feel between my legs and around my crotch. Diapers are magical.” 

“We know,” Mei and Ponyo said. 

“Who changes you?” Rapunzel asked.

“Satsuki changes me and Ponyo,” Mei replied.

“She’s your big sister? How adorable. Both of you are adorable together.”

“At least some of us are potty-trained,” Cassandra yawned.

“Don’t be rude,” Ponyo snapped.

“I’m not being rude. I’m being honest.”

“Are you sure about that?” Chihiro argued. 

Ponyo, Rapunzel, and Mei glared scornfully at Cassandra. The granddaughter of Maleficent apologized for her insensitively inappropriate remark. Haku entered the room with seven pizzas which he carried in a basket. He had traveled from the Netherworld to the Hidden Kingdom of Ghibli due to his ability to travel back and forth between realms. The protector of Chihiro placed the pizzas on the counter and left a bouquet of cherry blossoms for Momo after she paid him for his hospitable service in the form of gold coins. The coins were once her fingernail clippings. Haku accepted the payment before he exited the cottage. Before eating, each daughter fastened a pink-and-white bib around their necks, so that they wouldn’t get messy during their feast. The bibs were given to them by Queen Arianna from her daughter’s nursery. Cassandra thought that her bib made her look ridiculously babyish. Rapunzel told her to keep her opinion to herself. Ponyo grabbed onto the nine-foot-long braided ponytail of the Princess of Pampers and playfully tugged on it. Rapunzel gently moved Ponyo’s hand away. 

“Please don’t touch my hair,” Her Highness said.

“Thanks for telling me,” Ponyo replied. “I won’t touch your lovely long locks unless you want them to be touched.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Mom’s home had enlarged in the three weeks that had passed since Yubaba’s departure. The home in which the family lived had transformed from an Empress-sized apartment in the Natsuki Bathhouse to an actual cottage which was located in the northwestern wilderness of their homeland. Unlike Rapunzel's eighty-foot-tall tower in Corona, the cottage of Momo had stairs and doors, along with seven windows and nineteen rooms. The cottage was large enough for seven daughters and two mothers, and included a nursery for Rapunzel which doubled as Momo’s bedroom. The family sat in the living room together as a group. The daughters of Momo opened up their respective pizzas and placed them on each of their seven plates to enjoy the taste of their dinner. Their pizzas were garlic-and-Parmesan, ham-and-bacon, schnitzel-and-pepperoni, meatball-and-sausage, spinach-and-mushroom, turkey-and-chicken, and bologna-and-tomato, all of which were combinations of different ingredients and meats baked into pies of cheesy, saucy, and mouth-watering goodness which were ready to eat but somewhat hot due to being fresh from the ovens of the kitchens which were located in the basement of the Natsuki Bathhouse. Rapunzel traded some of her meatball-and-sausage pizza with Ponyo in exchange for a large slice of her ham-and-bacon. The Princess of Pampers ate her fill. Both her diaper and her tummy were filled with the remnants of her dinner. Cassandra and the other ladies covered their noses to avoid having their nostrils infected with the dirty stench of Rapunzel’s stinky diaper. Momo and Queen Arianna were more amused than disgusted by the smell of the royal feces within Rapunzel’s poopy Pampers. The bodily functions of Rapunzel were gross to some people but not all. Momo clapped her hands and cheered for Rapunzel. The princess defecated an extra amount of excrement into the backside of her diaper. She burped after pooping in her Pampers like a proper baby.

“Our little princess burped, farted, and filled up her diapers like a good baby girl,” the Ubume said to Queen Arianna.

"I'm a silly baby!" Rapunzel giggled.

“What a cutie pie,” the King’s wife agreed. 

“Cutie pie? That wasn’t cute. It was gross,” Cassandra replied. 

“That’s your opinion,” Momo argued. 

“My opinion?” Cassandra snarled.

“Don’t snarl at me, young lady. Go to your room. Right now. This instant. Immediately.” 

“You sound like Gothel,” Cassandra chortled.

“I am nothing like Gothel. I am a better mother than her. Now please do as I say or you’ll get no dessert.” 

Cassandra obeyed her mother. Momo and her other daughters were left alone to spend time with themselves. 

“What are you?” Mei asked Rapunzel.

“Don’t be rude,” Satuski told her little sister.

“No, it’s alright. Does your little sister wish to know what sort of person I am or my exact age?” Rapunzel chuckled. 

“I want to know how old you are. Are you an adult in a child’s body? Maybe some sort of childlike demon?” 

Rapunzel replied to the questions of Mei as honestly and gently as she could.

"I am not a childlike demon nor an adult in a child’s body. I am a baby-faced dwarf who acts and dresses much younger than she actually is. I look eighteen. My exact height is four feet and five inches tall. My name is Rapunzel Gilda Moore. I am twenty-nine years old. I am known as the petite Princess of Pampers. Long story short, I am a grown-up child of royal blood who was raised by her abusive kidnapper to be obedient, submissive, and compliant, but I'm a good little baby girl. My Pampers are supernaturally durable, fluffy, and self-thickening, which means that the padding thickens by itself.”

"You have self-thickening diapers?" Mei gasped.

"I do," Rapunzel admitted.

"That's awesome. I wish my diapers were thicker."

“How much do you love your Pampers?” Ponyo asked.

Rapunzel smirked at her friend.

“Do you really wish to know?” Her Highness said.

“We do,” Ponyo and Mei replied.

“I love my Pampers as much as I love my caregivers who are responsible for diapering and changing me. The diapered life is the best life for an Adult-Baby princess such as yours truly. I wouldn’t change myself for anybody. No pun intended.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The idea of Chihiro and the other Ghibli kids being kids forever was inspired by the reality that growing up sucks alongside the "Eternal Child" trope/archetype which can be found throughout countless works of fiction. The concept of the Eternal Child deals with an older soul inside of a younger body. One example of this trope is the infamous Peter Pan or the forever seventeen-year-old Jesse Tuck of _Tuck Everlasting_. I believe this trope can be done well without being creepy or overly cutesy. Their homelond aka the Japanese fairyland of Ghibli is an additional realm in my expansively alternative Disney/OUAT crossover universe mainly because the English versions of the original cartoon movies were released by Disney themselves and I consider them to be part of the Disney multiverse but within their own separate world altogether.**


End file.
